


All the roads (in the multiverse) lead back to you

by madammayor28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe, Genderbending, Liam O'Flaherty-Luthor, Multi, Original Character(s), SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayor28/pseuds/madammayor28
Summary: SuperCorp, Genderbend AU male!Lena.Have you ever wondered what if...either Kara or Lena was a man? Would their story be different? Or are they destined to be together no matter the universe and circumstance? read and find out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 41
Kudos: 133





	1. Introduction (Liam)

**Author's Note:**

> I know not everyone enjoys this kind of stories and I respect that. If this isn't your cup of tea, please refrain from reading and leaving rude or disrespectful comments. Taking digs at my sexuality is not cool either. Just because I enjoy portraying healthy heterosexual relationships doesn't make me a bad lesbian, as someone pointed out in one of my other stories. It's 2021 people, you do you and let everyone else do the same.
> 
> Thank you for reading this long-ass note and enjoy!

AN: Interested in the Spanish version? You can find it on my Wattpad page [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/madammayor28)

* * *

There comes a time in everyone’s life when we must confront our regrets. When every ‘what if’ and ‘could have been’ attacks our mind with the thunderous impact of an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. Some people are lucky; their lives are fulfilling and happy, even if they experience a twinge of nostalgia from time to time, idly wondering how their lives would have played out had they chosen a different path or given a different response to a question they did not know would define their future.

Sadly, Lionel Luthor was not one of those people. He was a man whose regrets burdened his soul profoundly.

Honored and burdened in equal measure with the last name that was heavy with responsibilities and expectations, leaving little to no room for desires of the heart. Or at least, that is what he told himself every day, to justify the miserable existence he had chosen over happiness.

More often than not, as he sat in his study at Luthor manor, a tumbler of scotch in hand, he would think back to the brief time in his life when he had been just a man in love, getting a taste of a better life he was never going to keep.

From infancy, his path had been chosen. Private tutors, boarding school, college, taking over LuthorCorp, marriage to a suitable woman of his same social standing and children that would carry on the great Luthor legacy by doing the same as him, over and over, generation over generation.

He did what was expected of him, graduating with honors, taking over his family’s company. His wife, Lillian Luthor (nee Donovan) was the perfect socialite heiress his parents had expected. A few years after their marriage, she gave him a son.

Lionel Alexander Luthor III, a big name heralding the great man he was going to become.

On paper, he had a perfect life. But paper is flimsy, so easily creased or damaged with minimal effort. On the outside, they were the pinnacle of the American elite. But if one looked closely enough, the cracks in the façade were visible. Where the public saw a fairytale, the reality was a loveless union wrought with bitter fights and infidelities, alcohol-induced stupors to deal with the emptiness, and a boy that was spoiled beyond what was healthy.

But then, when Lex was 5, it was time for Lionel’s 10th-year college reunion from Yale. He wasn’t all that enthused to go, but it was expected and, it was an excuse to be away from Lillian for a few days. So, he made the trip, not truly looking forward to the blatant dick-measuring contest that usually took place at those gatherings.

But then, he saw HER again.

Ciara O’Flaherty had been an exchange student from Ireland during his college years. He had admired her from afar a few times. And how could he not? She was a goddess amongst mortals. Onyx hair, forest green eyes, and curves for miles, sensual enough to tempt the Pope himself. But between his insane schedule and the knowledge that no relationship outside his station had a future, he had just limited himself to a hopeless crush.

But it was as if fate was pushing them to meet because, during the reunion, he felt her stare at him several times. Finally plucking the courage, he offered her a drink and after a few awkward starts, they had gotten along like peanut butter and jelly. She was smart, like genius-level smart, so they could talk about everything under the sun and still have words to share.

It became clear to him that he was smitten, right from the very start. After the reunion was over, they found themselves spending time together at the bar in his hotel. Their chemistry was off the charts, so naturally, they ended up in bed.

Several times.

A couple of days Lionel was in town were spent getting to know each other, in every way possible and what followed was a love affair so intense that not even the distance between them was enough to evaporate their desire. Lionel traveled often on ‘business’, a week here and a weekend there, so they snuck around like two teenagers in love.

But nothing started on an unstable foundation is meant to last. The reality was that he had a family, an image to protect no matter how much it drained him. So, when reality knocked at their door, it was with definitive finality.

Ciara was pregnant. A child conceived from forbidden love.

That was the end for them. Sneaking around was one thing, but secretly raising a child together was another. It was unfair, on them and the baby. She wanted to give their baby a stable, honest life and Lionel had a legacy he wasn’t strong enough to destroy, even for his happiness. He wished he were braver, but alas, he was not. So, he let them go, for all their sakes.

Ciara went back to Ireland to raise his child, and that day, two hearts were irreparably broken.

Lionel went back to his family, but it was as if he was dead in life. If there was one small chance to fix his marriage before, his affair with his Irish flower had all but snuffed it out. He threw himself into his work, and alcohol became even more of a coping than before. The void in his chest was consuming him day by day, leaving only a husk of what he used to be.

But then, something happened. A few years after they parted ways, he got a letter from Ciara from Glasgow. As he read, he reverently traced the flawless penmanship, smudged at some places as if the writer was crying as she wrote.

_My dearest Lionel_

_I don’t even know how to start. Almost five years since we ended our affair and I still long for you like the very first day. Sometimes I want to regret what we did, if not for Lillian at least for little Lex. But then I look at our little ray of light and I just can’t. Maybe we didn’t deserve our happy ending, not after disrespecting your marriage, no matter how loveless. But we did at least one thing right, my love._

_You have another boy, a handsome devil I named Liam; Liam Keiran O’Flaherty. He is the absolute best of both of us. He is smart and cunning, but also good and shy. It might be cruel of me to tell you all this, but the truth is, that I’m dying, Lionel. Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia, mostly asymptomatic. By the time I had a definitive diagnostic, it was too advanced for treatment. Instead, I’ve used my remaining time on this earth to put my affairs in order._

_I know I have no right to ask you this, but please take care of Liam. If not with you, at least make sure he is placed with a good family. I know you have the means to do so and for the sake of our son, I ask you to ensure a good life for him. My lawyer will contact you after I’ve passed to discuss the issue of Liam’s custody and tell you about his inheritance. It isn’t much but it’s all I have, and I want it to be passed to him when the time is right._

_I wish more than anything that things had played out differently for all of us, but we can only make the best of what we have now. For now, this is goodbye, until we meet again in another life._

_Always yours,_

_Ciara._

_Ps. I love you, with all my heart._

When he was finished, he felt as if all the color in the world had dimmed. Perhaps for the first time since he was a child, he cried. He cried for the family he betrayed, for the woman he loved and lost, for whom he wasn’t strong enough to fight, for his sons; one he couldn’t connect to no matter what he tried and the one he let go of to protect his sham of a life. He cried out of anger, guilt, and grief.

But not all was lost. He could still make it right, even if it meant stirring the pot. Lillian would not be happy, but his son would come home with him, come hell or high water.

With that in mind, he pulled himself together and went in search of his wife, dreading what was to come but secretly happy, for he was getting back the precious gift given to him by the love of his life.

* * *

Little Liam was looking at the looming mansion before him with apprehension. Just a few days ago he had been picked up by a man he had never seen before and told he was going to live with him and his family in America from now on. His mommy had gone to heaven and couldn’t look after him anymore and that made him sad because he missed her so much.

The man, Lionel, told him they had been friends and that his mommy had asked him to look after him. He was brought out of his musings by a hand ruffling his hair. He looked up at his new dad and got an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and adjusted his small backpack, walking towards the house. At the entrance, a serious-looking woman and a boy older than him were waiting for his arrival. The boy gave him a curious look, but the woman stared at him coldly.

“Welcome to Luthor manor. What’s your name, child?” she asked in a stern tone. Liam swallowed but bravely stared back at her.

“Liam O’Flaherty, ma’am” he responded politely. She scoffed and shook her head “Your name is Luthor now, boy. It’s an honor to hold such a name so be proud” she rebuked.

Liam wanted to protest. He didn’t want a new name, but something told him not to say anything. He didn’t want trouble with his new family. So, he just nodded and stayed silent. The other boy stepped forward and offered his hand “I’m Alexander, but you can call me Lex. I’m your new brother” he introduced himself.

Liam was put at ease by his friendly tone and shook his hand. With introductions out of the way, they all went inside, and Liam was shown his new room and told that he would attend a private school in a few days.

That night, as he lay on his new bed, Liam cried for his mommy and hoped with all his heart that his new family was a good one.

* * *

As the years passed, it became apparent that favorites amongst children do exist. Lex was favored and fawned over by Lillian. He was her golden boy while she only showed cold indifference to Liam.

Lionel, on the other hand, dotted on the Irish boy. He did his best to be impartial between his sons, but Lex had way too much of Lillian in him. He was charming and polite, but at times, Lionel would glimpse at the cruelty and cold arrogance behind brilliant blue eyes. To be honest, the boy frightened him to his very core. So, he did his best to be present in his life but always keeping a healthy amount of distance between them.

Liam was another story. He was kind behind the cold façade Lillian had trained him to adopt. No matter how much she tried though, she couldn’t snuff that persistent light that resides in him. Even after she made him lose his native accent, even after she never showed even a hint of affection for him, even when she blatantly compared him to Lex and made him feel inadequate.

It hurt him because he never did anything to her. But he had the love of his adoptive dad. No matter how busy he was, Lionel always made time to spend with him, teaching him about what he did at work, and a few times he even took him along on trips.

His relationship with Lex was ambivalent though. One moment the older boy would be good to him, showing him to play chess and talking about all the things they would invent when they grew up. But sometimes Lex was kind of mean to him or yell at him, to test his mind and make him strong, he would excuse.

All in all, it wasn’t the best life, but he didn’t complain. If he had his dad and Lex was good to him, it was worth it. So of course, the universe had to ruin it for him by taking his dad the same way it had taken his real mother.

All those years of drinking and stress as he pulled all-nighters at the office with just coffee as sustenance finally collected and Lionel Luthor died of a fatal heart attack that gave him no chance to fight back.

After that, whatever light filled the manor was snuffed out completely.

Lilian didn’t even pretend to hold back anymore, her verbal attacks became even sharper and when she couldn’t be bothered to deal with him anymore, she sent him to boarding school. Lex was away at college by that time and was barely home and when he was, he would spend time at LuthorCorp with Lillian, learning everything he could before he was set to take over the big chair. As time went by, his mania over certain topics became more apparent with each passing day.

It was implied that Liam would join him, either working as a scientist or upstairs in the executive suite. But Liam didn’t want anything to do with LuthorCorp, not if it took the direction Lex was determined to steer it towards. Still, he didn’t say anything when he went to Metropolis University where he majored in Computer Science and Programming, and then to MIT to double major in Mechanical and Biomedical Engineering.

It was during those years that he met his two best friends. First Samantha Arias at MU, where she was getting her MBA. They dated briefly before Sam finally accepted the fact that she preferred girls. Liam took it in stride, and they remained friends. After graduating, they parted ways but remained in contact. Texts and video calls were the norms, but it worked.

Then, at MIT, he met Jack Spheer, initially his roommate and later best friend along with Sam. Like Liam, Jack came from money, but he didn’t want to waste away in an office his whole life. Jack was genius smart too, so he and Liam used to joke that they were soulmates in a bro kind of way.

It didn’t take long for them to decide that they would change the world together. Their dorm became the cradle of all sorts of ideas and inventions, some more useful than others. During their schooling, they even filed a few successful patents; affordable water filters, efficient low-cost batteries, and other small-scale stuff, at least to their standards.

To separate his work from Lillian and Lex, Liam decided to legally change his name back to his original last name, his birth mother’s name. By the time he and Jack graduated, both 20 years old, they had some capital to fund their first big, joint venture. They went back to Metropolis and rented a garage to work on their love child.

Biomax, more specifically, nanotechnology to cure the human body. Their main goal was to someday cure cancer with it, avoiding the exposition to chemotherapy or radiation therapy which wreaks havoc on the body of the patient.

Both had personal motivations for the project. Liam because of the illness that took his mother and Jack who had lost his sister to Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma.

Lillian of course was not thrilled. Despite her disdain for her husband’s secret bastard, she wanted to protect Luthor’s public image, and that included Liam working alongside the family that generously adopted him.

Lex was not happy either, but he understood somewhat; the prospect of seeking glory on your own was seductive. So, he’d let Liam chase his cute ideals, confident that eventually, he would come back at his side, where he belonged.

* * *

To say it was challenging was an understatement. Most of their time was spent at the garage working on Biomax, pulling all-nighters, and surviving on coffee and energy drinks. They had an apartment they barely spent time at, just for showers and occasional warm meals that didn’t come prepackaged.

Some days were better than others. The few advances and breaks they got were shadowed by the failures and a few times they came dangerously close to scrape the whole thing and become corporate drones. But their pride and the prospect of letting down their lost loved ones kept them motivated until four years after they started their seemingly impossible dream, they finally made it.

They had to repeat the process several times to be sure it wasn’t a caffeine-induced hallucination.

The impression of accomplishing something that even the titans in their industry could only salivate at was so great, that Jack kissed Liam square on the mouth in jubilation and the Irish man didn’t care at all, that great was his incredulous joy.

The next 6 months were nerve-wracking as Biomax went through FDA human trials. During that time, Jack and Liam split their time between the trials and working to establish their own company. Given the hype of their revolutionary work and with the invaluable help from Sam to create a solid business plan, it didn’t take long to create their brand.

With Sam on board as their CFO, it was decided that they would base their operations in National City. There was more opportunity for growth, and it created a healthy distance between their respective family’s companies. This was their dream, and they would succeed or fail on their own.

So, with nothing else to do in Metropolis, they traveled to the Golden State to start a new chapter of their lives.

And with that, LJ Technologies was officially open for business.

* * *

As the launch date for Biomax loomed closer, several media companies were asking for the exclusive of the year. From respectable papers to gossip rags. As CEO, Liam would be the one to give the interview. Neither he nor Jack was interested in management, but it was a necessary evil. Someone needed to take care of the business side of things and be the face of the company.

Sadly, Liam lost the coin toss, so it fell on him. As he reviewed several requests from the media, he decided to do a bit of research to determined which one would do justice to their vision. The Daily Planet was always a good option, but they agreed to give National City a chance, and that included their news outlets.

Finally, he found a good one; a media conglomerate that prided itself in its journalistic integrity. He used his intercom to talk to his assistant “Jess, can you please schedule an interview with Catco, please?” he asked politely.

“Sure thing, boss,” Jess said in a professional but good-natured tone, checking Liam’s schedule. Though Biomax was the first and only active project at the time, several others were already in R&D, so that meant that Liam was extremely busy.

A while later his intercom buzzed “What is it, Jess?” he asked, eyes glued to his computer.

“The interview has been set, Friday at 1:00 pm. I’ll set a reminder in your calendar” Jess informed him in her usual clipped but efficient tone.

“Thanks, Jess. That’ll be all for now” He dismissed, before standing up and walking towards his balcony.

In another universe, several more likely, Lena Luthor would stand in that same place and contemplate her uncertain future as she fought to restore her family’s torn reputation.

In this universe, Liam O’Flaherty-Luthor was looking up at the sky, hoping fervently that wherever they were, his parents were smiling down at him in pride. 

* * *

On Friday, Liam was nervous. He had never given an interview and he didn’t want to mess up by saying something stupid. Both Sam and Jack assured him he would be fine, to just relax and be his usual charming self.

He busied himself by reviewing some proposals, almost jumping in his chair when his intercom came to life.

“Boss, the reporter from CatCo is here” Jess informed him.

Liam swallowed and took a deep breath “Thanks, Jess. Let them in” he said.

Whatever Liam was expecting, it was certainly not the beautiful blonde that walked in. Her steps were confident, but her expression betrayed her nervousness. She looked at him and he found himself lost in the most brilliant pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

The sudden need to put her at ease startled him, but never one to ignore his instincts, he merely smiled at her warmly and he was rewarded by a shy but genuine one in return.

“Mr. O’Flaherty, thank you for allowing this interview. My name is Kara Danvers and I’m with the CatCo Tribune”, she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers. But please, call me Liam”, he asked with a charming smile.

She nodded and shyly adjusted her glasses “Well, if I’m calling you Liam…”, she trailed off expectantly.

He chuckled “Kara it is”, he conceded.

As they got ready to start, Liam had a thought that if he got to spend time with the beauty before him, he’d give all his interviews to CatCo.


	2. Introduction (Kara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get some information about Kara's background and life before meeting our favorite CEO, ending at the same place as the previous chapter. After this, the story will be written in real-time.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave your comments!

If there was one word that defined Kara Danvers’ life, it would be ‘Tragedy’.

From an early age, she was forced to endure heavy losses; traumatic events that would leave permanent scars on her soul.

But maybe we should start at the very beginning.

Kara’s father, Zackary Zor-El, was a scientist. He worked for DEO Pharmaceuticals, a company located in Midvale, a small town near the coast. Her mother Alura was a prosecutor, often dealing with small-scale criminals.

They were loving parents. As their only child, Kara was the light of their lives. She had an older cousin named Clark, son of Zackary’s brother Jordan and his wife, Lara. Clark was ten years older than Kara, but it didn’t stop him from playing with her whenever she wanted to. He adored the little girl and didn’t mind her seeking him out all the time.

As she grew up, Kara became interested in science like her father, wanting to follow in his steps. She used to sit with him in his study while he read science journals, answering any question his little ray of sunshine could think of.

But when she was just 9 years old, she experienced her first loss. Clark’s parents were driving back home from a date when they were hit by a drunk driver. Their car was so wrecked that they both died on impact. She was devastated; her only aunt and uncle were gone, but worse than that, was watching Clark cry as his parents were buried. He made the trip back from Metropolis University when he got the news. Barely a couple of days after the burial he went back and threw himself into his studies, desperately wanting to dull the pain of his loss.

That’s when he started to become distant. Kara barely saw him after that, even when he was on break. He rarely went back home, opting instead to stay on Campus.

That was Kara’s second loss. Her cousin was alive, but it was like he was oceans away, never to be seen.

She became even closer to her parents, fearing that they would leave her as well. They tried to make more time for her, to dissuade her fear. It worked; little by little, Kara went back to her usual cheery self, even if she missed her cousin and his parents.

Life went on, as it always does.

But then, when Kara was 13, Alura caught a big case. A drug dealer was facing several years in prison, so, to cut a deal for himself, he gave up all his associates, including a member of the city council. A huge investigation took place and when evidence regarding his illicit dealings came to light backing the drug dealer’s accusations, the councilman was immediately arrested.

Alura was the prosecutor for the case. She was under a lot of pressure, not only from her superiors but also facing threats and bribes to drop the case.

She didn’t; her drive for justice wouldn’t let her.

The case was airtight. The councilman’s defense strategy was flimsy at best, so the trial was short and at the end of it, he was found unanimously guilty, sentenced to 20 years in prison.

They all thought it was over, but nothing could be further from the truth.

A few days later, Kara was woken up in the middle of the night by her desperate parents. The whole house was burning, smoke filling every room. The fire had already consumed the whole first floor of the house and it was growing fast, advancing towards the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

Kara yelped as her father opened her window, stoking the flames already licking at the walls. He lifted her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her head, his whispered “We love you, Kara”, was the last thing she heard before he flung her out of the window, just as the ceiling collapsed, effectively trapping her parents in the blazing inferno.

It wasn’t a high drop, but she broke her arm when she landed. As firemen and paramedics rushed towards the house, she could only watch her whole world burn before her eyes, an endless stream of tears running down her sooty cheeks.

Everything was a blur after that.

Kara was taken to the hospital to get her arm fixed and get treated for smoke inhalation. She was hysterical, not wanting to leave her parents behind. She had to be sedated so they could work on her. When she woke up, her doctor was sitting next to her bed, smiling warmly at her.

“Hello, sweetie. I’m Doctor Danvers, but you can call me Eliza”, the woman spoke in a soothing tone “You will need to stay here for a couple of days, just to make sure the smoke didn’t cause damage to your lungs”, she explained softly.

“Where are my parents?”, Kara asked, already knowing the answer even before Eliza’s face fell, telling her all she needed to know. She started crying, desperate sobs shaking her delicate frame before caring arms held her as she grieved.

When Kara fell asleep, Eliza called her husband to give him the news. Jeremiah Danvers worked at the same pharmaceutical company as Zackary and they were good friends. He was saddened by the news and felt for the poor girl that was now alone.

As a favor to his friend, he made the funeral arrangement. It was the first time in years that Kara saw Clark and it had taken her losing everything for him to appear.

After the funeral, Clark was asked to take her in, but he refused. He was barely out of college, working long hours at the Daily Planet, so he didn’t have the means to provide for her. What he didn’t tell them, was that he wasn’t emotionally equipped for it either. He was barely ok after losing his parents and now tragedy befell his aunt and uncle would undo some of the progress he had made. Having Kara with him would be a constant reminder of the tragedy that plagued their lives.

Jeremiah and Eliza agreed to take her in, both of them had become attached to the girl in the days following that horrible night. Clark promised to call and visit whenever he could, but Kara knew he wouldn’t keep his word. So, she just nodded and responded to his stiff hug before he left her again.

* * *

Living with the Danvers was an adjustment for Kara. Not only was she grieving her parents, but she was also now plagued by horrific nightmares every night. Her new sister, Alex, wasn’t fond of her, resenting her for taking her parent’s attention.

Even her name was taken for her. Eliza and Jeremiah thought that it was safer if she took their name, in case the people that caused the fire at her house tried something against her.

Thus, Kara Zor-El became Kara Danvers.

As time passed, Kara became accustomed to her new reality. The Danvers family was good to her, even if Alex shot her angry looks from time to time. She became quiet and reserved, an effort to shield her heart from further pain. She had good grades at school but made no effort to fit in or find friends.

Three years went by, time dulling the pain of her loss but never taking it away. She became close to her adoptive parents and things with Alex cooled down.

Just as they got comfortable as a family, Jeremiah was taken from them in a lab accident.

This time the impact wasn’t as overwhelming as with her birth parents, but still, Kara had cared for him. However, this is what made Alex and Kara became what one day they would call “The unshakeable Danvers sisters”.

Having now experienced the pain Kara had gone through, made Alex understand how much of a brat she had been, resenting her and acting like a jerk when the girl had been grieving.

At the funeral, Alex stood looking at her father’s coffin. She felt a smaller hand hold hers and turned to look at Kara. The younger girl offered an understanding smile and Alex found herself accepting her support, squeezing her hand in newfound understanding.

After that, they became inseparable. For once, something good had come out of a tragedy.

They often went to the roof to look at the stars and just talk about anything they could think of. It became an unspoken tradition that all their important talks would take place on the roof.

It was there Alex confessed to liking girls.

It was there where Kara admitted she didn’t want to go into science anymore.

It was there where Alex decided to go to National City University.

It was there that Kara told Alex she would go into journalism.

And it was there where they swore to each other that nothing would ever come between them; no fights, not work, not significant others.

No matter what, nothing would ever break them apart.

* * *

When Kara decided to go into journalism, it wasn’t to become close to her cousin like Eliza thought.

The reason was that Kara despised liars. It started shortly after her parents' death when the police closed their case for insufficient evidence. It was obvious that they didn’t want the councilman’s influence causing trouble for the department, so when they hit a dead-end, they stopped investigating all together.

“A guiltless tragedy” the papers called it, after a statement by the police that the house fire had been accidental. They didn’t care for the truth; as long as they sold papers, why waste resources to verify the information when they could chase other stories.

It was the police, why would they lie, right?

Then it followed with Clark, who broke his promise to her, only calling once every few months and visiting even less. He even changed his last name to Kent, breaking the last link chaining him to his painful past.

Even Jeremiah’s death was suspicious to Kara. Sure, it could have been a lab accident like they said, but who’s to say it was him that caused it? Or that it was an accident at all? No one investigated, they just took the company’s word at face value.

All that uncertainty, all that mistrust inspired Kara to want to bring the truth to light. So, when she graduated high school, Kara followed Alex to National City to study Journalism at NCU.

During her junior year, she started working for the Campus Paper. Though it wasn’t the most glamorous endeavor, she learned a lot. But it wasn’t until her senior year, that her career path became clear.

Cat Grant: founder, owner, and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media spoke as an honored guest in a seminar about Journalistic Integrity and Ethics.

Kara was enthralled by the woman; the conviction and passion she spoke with were empowering. Starting as a gossip columnist at the Daily Planet, Cat had worked her way up the proverbial ladder, becoming a reporter. But just writing wasn’t enough. She wanted to influence, to inspire, to break the lazy and toxic pattern journalism had fallen in the wake of the new millennium.

So, leaving her job behind, she set out to create her brand from scratch, pouring her tears, sweat, and blood into her work until CatCo became the media conglomerate it was today. Cat’s words resonated with Kara; she too wanted to bring back journalism to its core values.

After that day, working at CatCo became Kara’s new goal after graduating.

* * *

After getting her journalism diploma, with a minor in Biology to honor both her dads, Kara immediately set to apply for a job at her idol’s company. But breaking into the business wasn’t easy. Not even internships were available and that bummed Kara. She left her resume just in case, not expecting something to appear anytime soon.

She was wrong.

An Executive Assistant position was available, working for Cat Grant herself. Con, it wasn’t journalism per se. Pro, she would work under the woman that inspired her and she might learn a few things while fetching her coffee. With nothing else on the table, she went for an interview, and lo and behold, the job was hers.

Pretty soon she would discover how such a position became available in the first place.

Cat was challenging, to say the very least. She demanded high performance and perfection, turning her nose at mediocrity. Her words were sharp and cutting most of the time, expecting her employees to have the same work ethic as hers.

Her assistants never lasted more than a few weeks, the pressure from their demanding boss too much to bear. Kara experienced that grueling experience first-hand, even coming close to quitting a few times.

But with every barb and sharp word, came a small pearl of wisdom, briefly hinting at the compassion Cat possessed. Over time, Kara’s job became a bit easier, getting used to her routine and learning to anticipate her boss’ moods and little quirks.

While working as Cat’s assistant, Kara met her best friend, Winslow Schott Jr, Winn for short. He was the IT guy on their floor.

He was a quirky geek, often rambling about the latest sci-fi trends. He wasn’t immune to Cat’s witty remarks, often called the cardigan hobbit or computer droid. He took it in stride though, having worked there for a couple of years.

Then, a year into her job James Olsen arrived as the new Art Director, a Pulitzer winner photographer that used to work at the Planet but ending his engagement had encouraged him to seek a new start.

Kara became enamored by him when she met him, drawn to him by his calm personality and charm. She hoped that they could become more than friends someday, but two things cooled that yearning.

One, his ex-fiancée Lucy Lane, arrived in town. She became part of CatCo’s legal team, and it was obvious she wanted for her and James to try again. When they got back together, Kara did her best to bury her feelings for him, since it was obvious that he was still hung up on Lucy.

The other thing was finding out that he and Clark were best friends, and that her cousin had asked him to keep an eye on her as if she was a fragile little thing that needed to be protected. James agreed with him, seeing her like a delicate flower rather than the strong woman she had become after her cousin all but abandoned her.

By the time James and Lucy called it quits for good, and he was available again, her crush on him had dimmed dramatically.

Funnily enough, she had become friends with Lucy and found that their relationship didn’t work because James couldn’t handle a strong, independent woman. He needed someone to protect, someone that would turn to him when things got hard and saw him as a hero. She recognized the behavior Lucy described when they interacted, both at work and outside of it.

Kara didn’t need or want a hero. She wanted what her parents had; love and mutual support.

She still considered James a good friend, but when he made romantic advances on her, she rejected him. He was mad, having thought they were on the same page but respected her choice all the same. He told himself it would happen eventually, he just had to win her over again.

They belonged together, after all. She’d come back to her senses sooner or later.

* * *

Against her better judgment, Cat had become fond of her puppy-like assistant, seeing more of herself in the girl than she cared to admit. She recognized the strength and grief behind bright blue eyes and cheerful smiles and decided to become an actual mentor for the girl.

It started small; asking Kara to help her with layouts, giving her drafts to review to test her editing skills and eye for detail, discussing actual news to sharpen her impartiality. It was during such a night that Kara became brave enough to question her boss about her no-nonsense approach.

“Keira, when you’re a woman, no matter which career you aspire to, you have to work twice as hard as a man to get half the recognition. If you cry or become angry, they call you emotional or hormonal. If they see your compassion, they call you soft and fragile. So, you have to build a thick skin, otherwise, they will eat you alive”, she told her, and it was a lesson that stuck to Kara and made her admire her boss even more. It was not secret that journalism was a bit of a boy’s club.

So, when the two-year mark of Kara working as her assistant was drawing nearer, Cat thought it was time to promote her.

“You are promoting me? To what?”, Kara asked in confused excitement.

“Whatever you want. Well, within reason, of course. Check out the different departments, talk to some people and I expect an answer at the end of the week”, Cat said in her usual commanding tone.

“Yes, thank you, Ms. Grant, I won’t let you down!”, she squealed happily.

Cat rolled her eyes and shooed her out of her office, but a small smile kept playing on her lips when no one was watching.

* * *

That night, the superfriends, as Winn called them, celebrated her success with a game night. Kara, Alex, Winn, James, and the newest addition, Lucy.

“For Supergirl!”, Winn cheered, holding up his beer. After surviving two years under Cat Grant, employees all through CatCo bestowed the moniker to Kara.

“For Supergirl!”, the other echoed.

Alex wrapped an arm around her sister, squeezing her fondly “So, what are you going to do?”, she asked curiously.

“I don’t know, Cat gave me a week to decide. I thought being a reporter was a given, but I’ve learned there’s a lot more to journalism than that. I’ll follow Cat’s advice and try a bit of everything”, she said, hoping for clarity before she had to give her answer.

The next week was equal parts stressful and exhilarating for Kara. She started with the editing department, having a bit of experience with it. It was nice, but something was missing. 

Then she went to the art department. Though she learned a lot from Cat, Kara found that it wasn’t something she wanted to pursue.

Then, a day before she was set to go to the Tribune, all of CatCo was buzzing with activity. All the newscasters broadcasting on Cat’s wall of TVs were commenting on the same thing.

Biomax, the newest and most revolutionary advance in medical nanotechnology, was brought by LJ Technologies, whose owners were the brains behind the success.

Jack Spheer, heir of Spheerical Industries, and Liam O’Flaherty, the company’s CEO.

Said CEO had agreed to give CatCo the exclusive. This would not only boost their sales but possibly ensure exclusivity with the company on future products. Kara was called into Cat’s office, the woman’s eyes shining brightly at having scooped such a huge piece of news.

“Keira, there you are. As you might have noticed, this is a glorious day for us. This interview could cement a very lucrative professional relationship…” she trailed off, sitting back in her chair before she smirked.

“And I want you to conduct the interview”, she finished dramatically, raising an eyebrow.

Kara’s eyes widened and she started gesticulating wildly “What? Miss Grant, you have to be joking! This is huge, like very huge, and I don’t even know what I want yet. Don’t you want your best reporter on this?”, she asked pleadingly.

“It would be the logical course of action, yes. But I have a feeling about this, and I didn’t get to where I am today without taking risks. You’re doing this and I expect you to not disappoint”, she said with finality.

That night, Kara frantically called Alex. When the elder Danvers arrived, Kara was in the middle of a full-blown freak out session.

“I can’t believe her! I’m not ready for this, Alex. This is a huge thing for CatCo. What if I mess up? What if I’m bad at it and we lose the exclusive? I would never be able to show my face at work ever again!”, she wailed.

Alex quickly guided Kara to the couch and hugged her tightly “Kara, listen to me. You won’t mess up, ok? Instead of thinking of all the things that could go wrong, focus on what could go right. This could jump-start your career! You get to give good news to the world for a change”, Alex pointed out, feeling Kara relax somewhat.

“This thing has the potential to completely overhaul the way we approach modern medicine, and you can give it the recognition it deserves. You have a background in science, and we can do a bit of research, so you know what questions to ask. But you need to calm down and believe in yourself, ok?”, she asked, cupping Kara’s cheeks gently.

Kara took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes as Alex kissed her forehead “Now, go change into something comfortable. We’ll order some food and get you ready for this interview”.

Having calmed down considerably, Kara followed her sister’s instructions, ordering their usual order of Chinese before she went to take a shower and change into her comfy clothes.

Then, in between bites of potstickers and lo mein, the Danvers sisters worked on getting their hands on every bit of information they could find.

Admittedly, it wasn’t much, but it gave them an idea of what to focus on. The FDA webpage offered them a general background on the project and some statistics about the human trials.

Kara decided to also do a bit of research about the creators. Jack Spheer’s life was well documented, being the heir of one of the biggest companies in the country. But Liam O’Flaherty was not as forthcoming. Aside from his college credentials, not much was known about him.

Still, even with the minimal information, Kara was able to get a list of competent questions. If she was lucky, others would surface while talking to the CEO.

She went to bed early, wanting to be fresh and alert for the next day.

* * *

She arrived at CatCo using her best assemble. Cream wide wool trousers, her favorite striped ribbed sweater, and a matching tan blazer. The look was complete with a pair of low heels she had borrowed from Alex.

She clutched at her messenger bag, which she checked obsessively several times before leaving home. She swung by Cat’s office, carrying a tray with two coffees, even though she was not her assistant anymore.

Cat gave her a once over and pursed her lips “Keira, you look adequate”, she snarked, which in Cat speak was a high a compliment as she was going to get.

Kara beamed at her and gave her usual latte, before reaching into her bag to show Cat her notes. The older woman was impressed, given the time and amount of information available, it wasn’t bad work for a first-timer.

Kara spent the morning helping Cat out while her boss gave her some tips for her incoming interview. Then, after taking a break for lunch, it was showtime.

Cat watched as Kara walked out of her office and smiled to herself “Go get ‘em, Supergirl”.

* * *

Kara’s nerves were frazzled as she made her way inside LJ Technologies’ headquarters. She gave her name at the front desk and then took the elevator to the executive floor.

As the doors opened, she took a last steadying breath and confidently walked the assistant’s desk “Hello, I’m Kara Danvers from Catco, here to see Mr. O’Flaherty”, she stated politely.

The assistant nodded and lifted a finger while she rang the office “Boss, the reporter from CatCo is here”, she informed, nodding at whatever the CEO responded.

Hanging up, Jess smiled at Kara and gestured for her to go ahead “You can walk right in, Miss Danvers”.

Kara smiled back and walked into the office, hoping for the best. When she made eye contact for the first time, all the air left her lungs.

The man before her looked like he was hand-sculpted by the gods, complimented by the tailored suit he was wearing. Suddenly, her earlier nerves made a comeback but strangely enough, his gentle smile settled back down.

“Mr. O’Flaherty, thank you for allowing this interview. My name is Kara Danvers and I’m with the CatCo Tribune”, she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers. But please, call me Liam”, he asked with a charming smile.

Kara nodded, still a bit out of sorts as she fidgeted with her glasses “Well, if I’m calling you Liam…”, she trailed off expectantly.

His gorgeous green eyes shone as chuckled “Kara it is”, he conceded.

As they sat down to start the interview, Kara thought distantly that being a reporter wouldn’t be half bad, not if it got her to interact with the Adonis before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about Liam's fancast, I chose the Canadian actor Thomas Beaudoin, being the closest I found to my vision of Liam :)


	3. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews Liam about his work and personal life. Will they keep it professional? Or will this interview mark the start of more than Kara's career? Read and find out!

Liam gestured for her to join him on the couch, figuring it would be more comfortable than facing each other across a desk. Kara took a recorder, notepad, and pen out of her bag. She discreetly took a few fortifying breaths before bravely facing the remarkable man before her.

“So, I’ll ask you a few questions, mostly about your work and the company, but our readers will be curious about you personally, so I’ll ask about your life. If you don’t feel comfortable answering, just let me know and we’ll go to the next question. I’ll record your answers, but I’ll only use the recording to write my article, so nothing you say off the record will be used without your permission”, she rambled, blushing when she realized she was doing it.

“Sorry, I think I’m more nervous than I thought. This is my first interview”, she blurted out and winced, mentally chastising herself for saying that. She was afraid Liam would be mad about that, maybe wanting a more seasoned reporter to spread the word about his important work.

Liam just smiled and shook his head lightly “Don’t worry about it, it’s my first interview too. To be honest, I prefer this to some veteran reporter squeezing out my life’s story without me even knowing about it. This way, we both learn, don’t you think?”, he mused, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Kara beamed, glad that he was so understanding, and cleared her throat, pressing play on her recorder as she started the questions “So, I think the first thing we all want to know is, how exactly does Biomax work?”, she started.

“Well, Biomax uses nanotechnology to fix whatever is wrong in the body. To put it simply, depending on the scale of the injury or disease, a certain number of nanites would be injected into the bloodstream, which would then travel to the problematic site and fix the issue at a cellular level”, he explained excitedly.

Kara thought it was cute how animated he got when he talked about his work “Wow, that’s impressive. But what are the nanites and how do they work? I mean, how would they know where to go and how to fix whatever is wrong?”, she asked curiously.

“Nanites are tiny bots, or if you want to get more specific, mini-computers at the nanoscale, which ranges between 1 to 100 nanometers or 1 billionth of a meter”, he paused, humming as he thought of a way to illustrate his point.

After a second, he nodded to himself “To get a better idea of this concept, let’s say that that if a marble was a nanometer then the whole diameter of the earth would be one meter; making it impossible to be able to see a single nanite with the naked eye. The microscopes necessary to study this level of subatomic sizing are specially made for it, you don’t just find it in a high school or even college-level biology labs”.

Kara nodded “Right, you would need scanning tunneling and atomic force microscopes for this kind of study”, she mused, missing Liam’s awed (and smitten) look.

“You speak science?”, he asked, doing his best to control his heart eyes.

Kara blushed and nodded shyly “You could say that. Science has been a prominent subject in my family”, she revealed.

Liam did his best to focus back on the interview “Well, as I was saying before, nanites are like mini-computers, and as such, can be programmed to follow instructions. Now, that doesn’t entail just merely installing an update like with a regular computer. Aside from the necessary software, nanites need a guideline to follow within the body, which in this case, would be the DNA sequence of the patient”.

Kara’s eyebrow lifted and she smiled brightly “Oh, you mean like with organ transplants. The organ needs to be compatible with the host to avoid it being rejected by the body!”, she deduced enthusiastically.

“Yes! Exactly like that. Nanites are a form of transplant, but rather than organic tissue, we are dealing with a biomechanical compound, specifically designed to be harmless within the human body”, Liam finished with a broad smile.

Kara was loving the back and forth between them, feeling less like an interview and more than a chat between equals “So, now that we understand the basic mechanics of Biomax, what would you say it’s your end goal? What’s the threshold you’re trying to achieve?”

Liam became a bit more solemn at that question “Our ultimate goal with Biomax is, to put bluntly, the cure for cancer. I lost my mother to Leukemia when I was a child and Jack lost his sister to Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Even if someone can afford the treatments, they are invasive, and more often than not, they do more damage to the body than cancer itself. Plus, there’s no guarantee that it will work or that it won’t appear again”, he sighed, feeling the familiar pang of loss at the thought of his mom.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Liam. I lost my parents too when I was 13”, Kara revealed, feeling strangely compelled to share that painful time in her life.

“Thanks, I’m sorry you lost your parents as well”, he returned with sympathy. He took a breath before he spoke again “Anyway, Biomax is not at that level yet. As of now, it can treat mild to medium scale lacerations, not only repairing the damaged tissue but also avoiding the need for stitches. The idea is to improve the nanites gradually until we reach a point when they can treat lethal wounds and eventually cure all kind of diseases”.

“I hope you know the huge service you are doing for us by creating Biomax. And I also know that our readers will want to know about the man behind the nanites. Can you tell us a bit about yourself?” she asked hopefully.

Now, at this point, Liam thought about his answer. He spoke with Sam and Jack beforehand, specifically in case, this question surfaced during the interview. While he wished to avoid all mentions of the Luthor name, he was aware that it was just a matter of time before the truth came to light.

Not to mention, Lillian and Lex might say something first, attacking his character by making it seem like he was rejecting the generous souls that adopted him. They agreed that he should have control of his narrative while still having the chance to keep his work separate from his family.

“As I mentioned before, I lost my mom when I was four. I never knew my biological father. At the time, my mom and I lived in Ireland and after she died, I was adopted by the Luthor family and brought to America to live with them”, he confessed, hoping he was doing the right thing.

Kara’s eyes widened “You’re a Luthor? Why were you kept from the spotlight?”, she asked curiously.

“Well, I was just four at the time of my adoption. My stepdad didn’t want me to be part of some media circus. After he died, I followed the old Luthor tradition of attending boarding school and after that, I went to college. There wasn’t any time or need for me to have a public presence and I honestly preferred it that way”, he sighed.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. And if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you follow Lex to LuthorCorp?”

_Because he’s as self-entitled and crazy as Lillian._

_Because I was afraid for my soul._

_Because Lionel was the only good Luthor._

“Because I wanted to forge a path on my own. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful they became my family. But they cast a big shadow, you know? And wanted to step out of it and be judged on my own merits”, he settled on.

Most of it was true anyway.

“I understand that. It was a very noble endeavor and you defied expectations with your success”, she praised genuinely “Tell me more about your company and how you founded it”.

“Well, I met Jack at MIT and we became instant friends. He had the same drive as me, to change the world for the better. Before Biomax, we successfully patented several small devices to help the environment. That gave us the capital to fund our work with the nanites. When it was accepted for human trials, we decided we didn’t want to stop there, and having a brand would help our long-term plans. Since we wanted to be independent of our families, we used money from our trust funds to finance the creation of this company. With my other best friend Sam as our business and financial advisor, LJ technologies went from a dream to reality”, he beamed proudly.

“So, it is safe to expect new innovative creations from you?”, Kara asked, smiling cheekily.

“Oh, that’s a safe bet. We are already working on developing new projects. Nothing as big as Biomax, but we want to keep improving the quality of our healthcare”, he said, flashing a toothy smile.

“Now, to conclude, what would you like to say to our readers, to inspire them to follow their dreams?”

Liam contemplated his answer for a moment “Just don’t give up. Things may turn hard, sometimes it will be daunting and you will doubt yourself at every corner. You will stumble and fall, so just take a moment to breathe, get up and keep trying, because it’s isn’t over until you give up. Some might say that Jack and I had it easy because we come from wealthy families, and it’s true, we are very fortunate and as such, we have a bigger responsibility than others to give back to the world. But anyone can make a change, no matter how small or trivial it may seem to others”.

Kara stopped recording and just stared at Liam, searching for any sign that he was just spouting pretty but meaningless words and finding none.

She smiled at him, standing up and shaking his hand again “Thank you for answering all my questions. I promise to do justice to your work with my article. It should be out with Monday’s edition of the Tribune”.

“Thank you, for giving me the chance to say my piece without bias. Other reporters would just have a quick work of it or focus on my family history. I’m sure I’ll enjoy the final product”, he stated confidently, squeezing her hand gently before letting go.

“I should go. Miss Grant will want me to start on the article immediately”, Kara said reluctantly, now that she didn’t have an excuse to linger.

“Tell Miss Grant that LJ Technologies is offering exclusivity with CatCo on all future interviews”, he offered impulsively, hoping for another chance to talk to Kara.

Kara’s eyes lit up at his words “I will. Take care, Liam”.

“You too, Kara. See you around”, he promised, lifting his eyebrow meaningfully.

When she was gone, Liam walked back to his desk and sat down, sighing happily and missing her already.

Unknown to him, Kara was feeling the same.

* * *

When Kara got back to CatCo, Cat was waiting for her impatiently. She was about to spout a sarcastic greeting when she caught sight of Kara’s dreamy expression.

Her eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline and she smirked slowly.

_Someone had a good time,_ she thought.

“Keira! Finally, you took your sweet time. How was the interview?”, she asked in a casual tone.

Kara beamed brightly “It was great! I got a ton of information and he wanted me to let you know he’s offering us exclusivity with his company!”, she spouted cheerfully.

Cat was also excited but masked it better “Not bad, Keira, not bad at all. Well, chop-chop, that article won’t write itself”, she snipped, clapping her hands twice.

“Yes, Miss Grant. I’m on it!”, she saluted, already racing to her desk. She stopped halfway through and turn back to Cat “Miss Grant?”

Her tone intrigued Cat, making the older blonde look at her expectantly.

“I want to be a reporter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm on fire, lol. Now seriously, I know I'm updating daily, but the inspiration hits, and the words just flow. I don't know if I'll be able to update this frequently in the future, so I'm taking advantage right now. 
> 
> What do you think will happen when the article is published? Will everyone be happy? Let me know what you think in your lovely comments! :P


	4. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat decides to do a spread instead of an article and gives Kara the mission of landing a photoshoot. Liam's success is growing but not everything is good news for the CEO.

Kara spent the rest of the workday going over her notes, already brainstorming ideas on how to approach her article. Before she left for the day, she looked back at Cat’s fishbowl office and smiled, thinking back on their talk.

_“I want to be a reporter”, Kara stated confidently._

_Cat looked at her for a few seconds, seemingly debating something before nodding to herself. She motioned for Kara to follow her as she walked back to her office._

_“Do you know why I hired you, Keira?” She asked, taking a file out of her desk drawer._

_“Um…because you needed an assistant?”, the blonde guessed._

_“No”, Cat said with a roll of her eyes “I hired you because I saw something in you. Behind your cardigans and puppy smile I saw a determination to do right by everyone, so I went out of a limb and took a chance”._

_She opened the file and placed it before Kara. It was a copy of her employee record, with the word ‘reporter’ stamped on it in huge red letters. Kara’s eyes widened, looking back at Cat’s smug smile in surprise._

_“You always knew I was going to be a reporter?”, Kara murmured in awe._

_“As I said, I saw something in you and I’m rarely wrong. So, congratulations, you’re being transferred to the Tribune as soon as your replacement is ready”, the older blonde informed her._

_Kara beamed at her mentor and stood up “You won’t regret this, Miss Grant!”, she exclaimed with enthusiasm._

_“I know I won’t…Kara”_

Cat using her first name correctly was like a dream come true. It meant that her boss respected her.

Kara spent the weekend working on her article, doing her best to remember everything she had learned from her boss.

On Sunday, she sent her draft to her boss. Since Kara wasn’t officially part of the Tribune yet, her first article would be reviewed and edited by Cat herself.

When she was done, Kara called Alex for an impromptu sisters’ night to celebrate. The redhead arrived with Chinese food and ice cream, dumping everything on the table before hugging her sister tightly to congratulate her.

They watched a couple of movies before they called it a night, promising to get together again soon.

* * *

On Monday, as soon as she arrived, Kara was called into Cat’s office, where the older blonde was hard at work already.

“Kara, there you are. There has been a change of plans. Your article won’t be printed today, instead, we’re going to do a whole spread. This kind of important event. deserves its due recognition”, Cat said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kara frowned “So, when is it being published?”

“That depends on whether or not you can convince Liam O’Flaherty to agree to a photo shoot. Words are powerful on their own but giving the article a face to go along with it will make it even better”, her boss explained.

Kara bit her lip but nodded, seeing the wisdom behind that reasoning. Plus, she’d have an excuse to see and talk to the handsome CEO again.

Kara went back to her desk, starting her computer and searching CatCo’s directory for the number she needed. Taking a deep breath, she dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

“Liam O’Flaherty’s office, this is Jess speaking. How may I help you?”, a professional voice offered. Kara recognized her as Liam’s assistant.

“Hi, Jess. This is Kara Danvers with CatCo’s Tribune. Could I speak with Li…Mr. O’Flaherty? I just need a quick consult.

“Please hold”, the assistant responded and immediately, a generic tune sounded as she was placed on hold. She waited for a few seconds before Jess spoke again “I’ll transfer your call. Have a nice day, Miss Danvers”.

Kara didn’t have time to return the sentiment before a deeper, smoother voice filled her ear “This is Liam. How are you, Kara?” he asked in a jovial tone.

“Hi, Liam, I’m good, thanks for asking. I’m sorry to bother you while you work, but Miss Grant wants to do a whole spread on you and your work instead of a single article, and we were wondering if you’d agree to a photoshoot to go along with it”, she asked in one go, not wanting to lose her nerve.

“A photoshoot, you say. What would that entail, exactly?”, he asked.

“Just a couple of pictures of you and Jack, individually and together. It won’t take long, I promise”, she assured him.

“Well, that sounds like fun. But I want to include Sam on it, she’s as important as Jack and me”, he requested.

“No problem! She deserves recognition too. We want to focus on you rather than the company itself, so formal wear will not be necessary, in case you all want to appear more relaxed”, she said with a smile.

“Great! We don’t get to dress down all that often, so it will be a nice change of pace. Just let me coordinate with Jack and Sam and I’ll have Jess get back to you with the details”, offered the Irishman, knowing his two friends would be on board.

“Thank you, Liam. I’ll let you get back to work but really, I deeply appreciate this”.

“It’s my pleasure, Kara. See you soon”, Liam promised before he hung up. He contacted Jess through the intercom “Jess, please coordinate with Jack and Sam’s offices to schedule a photo shoot, the earlier the better. Then contact Miss Danvers at CatCo with the details”, he instructed.

“Yes, boss. I’m on it”, Jess confirmed, chuckling and wondering what was about that girl that turned her boss into a schoolboy with a crush.

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn’t all that difficult to coordinate a free space for LJ Technologies’ top three executives.

Kara got an email confirming the appointment the next day and after informing Cat, she dedicated her time to find her boss a new assistant. She settled on Eve Tessmacher, a Yale graduate with an impeccable resume.

When James heard that Kara overseeing a photoshoot with LJ Technologies’ bosses, he immediately offered to personally take care of the pictures, figuring it would be a good chance to start on his plan on wooing the blonde.

On the day of the event, Kara and James arrived early to start setting up everything. Jess had told her they would be using one of the less used conference rooms on the executive floor. While working, James tried to make casual talk with Kara, but the blonde barely responded as the anticipation of seeing Liam again threatened to make her start floating at any moment.

Finally, the trio in question appeared, wearing casual but stylish clothes. The first one was the only female in the group, the gorgeous CFO Samantha Arias. She was wearing an all-black assemble, sexy yet tasteful skirt with a floral pattern, sleeveless silk top, and matching suit jacket. The whole thing was finished by four-inch, open toe heels. She pulled off the sexy executive look quite well,

Then she recognized Jack Spheer, his attractive Indian features only accentuated by his simple casual clothes. Dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black denim jacket, ending at heavy, black boots. He looked like a regular bad boy, though everyone knew how much of a nerd he truly was.

Finally, the person Kara was mostly wishing to see. Liam was wearing more formal clothes than the other two. Baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, silk tie with a design of grey stripes in two different shades of gray, black dress pants, and shiny dress shoes. He made such a striking figure, giving off the vibe of relaxation after a hard day at the office.

He walked towards Kara, offering her a toothy grin “Kara, good to see you again. I want you to meet my two best friends”, he said, gesturing to the other two “Guys, this is Kara Danvers, a reporter with CatCo”, he introduced her.

The brunette woman shook her hand with a smile “A pleasure, Miss Danvers. Samantha Arias, but please call me Sam”.

The olive-skinned man did the same “Jack Spheer, COO. Nice to put a face to the name, Liam doesn’t shut up about you” he teased, gaining a glare from the CEO.

Kara just chuckled and blushed “It’s an honor to meet you both. This is James Olsen, CatCo’s Art Director” she introduced her friend, having forgotten he was there for a second.

James shook all their hands, lingering on Liam a bit. He didn’t like the way he looked at Kara and worse, he didn’t like the way Kara returned the looks. It seems he had competition for the blonde’s heart, and it wasn’t just a regular joe.

With the introductions out of the way, they set to work. First, it was the individual shots; starting with Sam. Jack and Liam told stupid jokes to make her laugh, but her winning shot was nothing short of breathtaking.

Jack opted for the ‘dark and mysterious’ route, sitting on a stool and keeping his expression serious while keeping his hands on his jacket pockets.

Liam decided to take his shot in the clothes he was wearing, and he would change for the group photo. He opted to stand, and Kara thought that leaving part of the equipment on the picture would give it some character.

For the group shot, Sam sat on a chair, legs crossed primly. Liam stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, while Jack sat at her feet, one leg folded and the other planted on the floor. All three of them were smiling, showing off their perfect teeth.

Kara loved the natural flow of the pictures; their expressions genuine even as they posed “You did a great job, guys. These pictures are perfect”, she praised truthfully. While James dismantled the equipment, Kara got a bit more information on Sam and Jack. Liam was the face of the company, but he didn’t want to be the whole focus of the article.

With no more excuses to linger, Kara thanked them all again and promised to send them a copy of the Tribune the day the spread was published.

As they left the building, James tried to test the waters “You know, we took less time than I expected. Do you want to get something to eat? Hang out for a bit?” he offered with his most charming smile.

Kara, sensing where this was going, wasn’t comfortable with it. She had rejected James before and he seemed to understand, but lately, their interactions were charged with one-sided tension and she didn’t want to lead him on.

“I want to get started on this. You know how Miss Grant is, it could take a while. Game night this Friday instead?”, she offered, hoping that the presence of more people would dissuade him.

James tensed his jaw and gave her a tight smile, obviously not happy with her counteroffer “Sure, sounds like fun”, he enthused falsely.

The trip back to CatCo was awkward and Kara all but ran back to her desk to escape. Before he could follow, Cat sharply told James to send her a copy of the pictures for her approval, sending him scurrying back to his office.

The older woman was not a successful editor for nothing. She had noticed that Kara’s interest in James had waned a while back, but the man didn’t want to accept it. If there was anything she hated, were egotistical men who couldn’t take no for an answer.

Besides, she was sure a certain CEO had captured her protégé’s attention.

* * *

On the day of the spread’s publication, all the copies of the Tribune were sold and their online version of it had a record number of visits. Cat’s smug smile could be seen from space; not only did she had a boost in sales, but she also scooped all the other media companies, including the Daily Planet.

As promised, Kara sent a copy to Liam’s office, hoping he liked it as much as she did. Everyone was talking about it. Not only was it the medical advance of the century, but the faces behind the enigmatic company were also a hit.

Both Liam and Jack made Forbes’ list of 30 under 30 most prominent business owners. Vogue featured Sam in their ‘Women in Business’ issue, acknowledging her part in the creating of LJ Technologies.

Their growing media presence made Biomax’s launching event a record-breaker in the audience, both in attendees and viewership in their live broadcast.

Not all was good news, though. The success of the event drew the attention of his estranged family.

* * *

On a seemingly normal day, Jess knocked on Liam’s office door, her expression worried as she informed Liam that he had a visitor.

“Who is it, Jess? I don’t have time right now”, he asked, not looking away from the spreadsheet on his screen.

“So, you can’t make time for your only sibling, Liam? That wounds me, little brother”, Lex’s amused voice filled the room, sauntering towards the visitor’s chair like he owned the place.

Liam’s heart was thundering in his chest, meeting Jess’ eyes and nodding that it was ok. She left with one last wary glance.

“How are you, Lex? What brings you to my neck of the woods?” He asked, seemingly calm. He was nauseous though, knowing his brother wasn’t the casual visits type.

“Same old, same old. You know me brother, always working” He said flippantly. Then he smirked at Liam “I have to say that I didn’t think you would come this far. Biomax is nothing short of genius and I’m proud of you”, he praised.

Once, those words would have made Liam’s day. Now they just filled him with dread.

“Anyway, this will make a nice addition to our family’s growing empire. Under our combined leadership, we will conquer whatever market we want”, Lex continued, oblivious to Liam’s musings.

“What do you mean, Lex?”, Liam asked, already knowing the answer.

“Why, that it is time for you to come back to the fold, brother. What you have achieved here is amazing but you’re a Luthor. You belong at LuthorCorp with me. But don’t worry, your little company will make a nice addition to our best subsidiaries”, he drawled, as if he were doing Liam a favor.

“That’s generous of you, Lex, but I have no desire to be part of LuthorCorp”, he said bravely, though his blood pressure was rising dramatically.

Lex's jovial expression became serious and dare he say, angry “Don’t talk nonsense, Liam. This is our legacy, our birthright as Luthors”, he snapped.

Liam sighed “No, Lex, it is _your_ birthright as Luthor. I appreciate you wanting to include me, but I’m happy where I am. You don’t need me, but my company does. So, thank you, but I’ll have to decline”.

Lex stood up abruptly and adjusted his suit jacket “We won’t reach an agreement today, brother. I’ll let you keep playing big boss for as long as it amuses me, but I must warn you that my patience won’t last forever. Sooner or later this conversation will happen again, and it will on your best interests to go along with me”, he warned ominously, the darkness Lionel had feared reflected briefly in his expression.

“Don’t be a stranger, little brother. After all, the family is everything”, Lex offered as a final word of wisdom before leaving with the same flare he had arrived with.

Liam was left alone, slumping on his chair as the tension left his body, leaving him with a pulsing headache. He dreaded their next meeting, and what would happen when he eventually rejected Lex again.

His phone beeped, signaling a text message, and he swallowed hard as he read.

_Just talked with your brother, he told me about your conversation. We all have our roles to play, Liam, and yours is tied to us, no matter how much you try to escape. Think about it. I trust you will do the right thing next time._

_Lillian L._

Liam deleted the message without care, calling his secretary “Jess, I want to be alerted when Lex and Lillian Luthor enter this building and they are not to enter my office without my express authorization. If they give you trouble, call security”, he instructed firmly.

“Of course, boss. I’ll alert the front desk”, Jess confirmed, secretly happy. Lex Luthor had been intimidating and she hadn’t known what to do about his demand to see his brother.

Inside his office, Liam reaffirmed his convictions. He would never be like Lex and Lillian, no matter what they tried.

That, he promised himself.

* * *

The day after the spread was published, Kara arrived at her desk like any other day, only to find herself facing a gorgeous flower arrangement. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, but she merely reached for the card, a smile growing on her face at the words.

_Thank you for doing justice to my work. Miss Grant made the right choice and so did I. Here’s my number, in case you want to do a follow-up ;)_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx – LO._

Kara grinned, saving the number on her phone and sending a text.

_So…I found some flowers on my desk. Any idea who left them? :O – K_

_No idea, but they must appreciate you :P – L_

_Well, whoever it was, I hope they know I loved them <3 – K_

_I’ll let them know if I find who it was :D – L_

_See you around? :) – K_

_Looking forward to it ;) – L_

Kara chuckled at the exchange and start her work with newfound enthusiasm, _not_ thinking about bright green eyes and a killer smile.

* * *

Liam had loved what Kara did with her article, but his favorite part was her closing statement.

_It is safe to say, that regardless of the last name he goes by, Liam O’Flaherty-Luthor along with his two best friends, will do amazing things for the world. I, for one, I’m looking forward to LJ Technologies' next invention, comforted in the knowledge that for once, a company truly has humanity’s best interest at heart._

_Article by Kara Danvers, Reporter for CatCo’s Tribune._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!   
> What did you think of the images?  
> What do you think Lex and Lillian will do? 
> 
> Let me know in your comments below!


	5. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gala is hosted and our favorite CEO needs a date. Will he be brave enough to invite his favorite reporter?

* * *

Five months went by in the blink of an eye.

By that time, Biomax was available in most hospitals and some clinics all over the US, while negotiations with a few European and South American countries, Australia, Japan, and Canada, were already underway for international distribution. Also, within that time, LJ Technologies released two more products.

The first one was Apollo, named after the Greek god of healing. It was a top-of-the-line operating system, which would be used to power and maintain several LJ Tech devices and optimize the management of patient’s information and records, with features such as remote assistance and even accurate localization via GPS in case of emergencies.

The second one was a sophisticated yet affordable health smartwatch. On the surface, it offered the same functions as any other watch already on the market, tracking a person’s vitals, step count, and calories. But what set this one apart from all the others, was its emergency alert system.

If a person’s vitals went above or below certain thresholds, it would send emit a signal which then would be intercepted by the nearest hospital, where a healthcare employee would be able to contact them through their watch to offer remote assistance or send an ambulance to their location if there was no answer after a few attempts.

Predictably, they were both a hit and, on both occasions, Kara wrote the articles on them. It was an unspoken rule that all LJ Tech-related news were handled by Kara, having been requested personally by Liam on more than one occasion.

Lucas ‘Snapper’ Carr wasn’t happy about it, feeling that a more experienced reporter would be better. Still, he bit back his objections, knowing that going against said unspoken directive could cause CatCo to lose exclusivity and his job would toast. For that reason, his edits to her articles were often harsh and cutting but, if nothing else, he could at least make sure that there were no accusations of bias.

He didn’t have anything against Kara, he thought she had a lot of natural talent. But she still had a lot to learn and he wasn’t Editor in Chief of the Tribune for nothing.

* * *

On this particular night, Liam was lounging on his couch at his penthouse, enjoying a glass of scotch. In his free hand, he was holding his phone, debating whether or not he should contact Kara.

In the months after CatCo’s spread on him was published, he and Kara had been getting to know each other. Texts were a daily occurrence between them, and they even had lunch together a few times. He was aware that his interest in her went beyond platonic and he had an inkling that she felt the same for him.

Still, it was one thing to suspect and another to seek confirmation. And there lay the issue; he didn’t want to confront the possibility that she only saw him as a friend, but he was running out of time.

A couple of weeks before, Obsidian North had settled a branch in National City, and as an inauguration, they were hosting a gala, inviting several members of the press and the executives of several companies, LJ Technologies included. As CEO, it would be good for his and the company’s image if he arrived with a date.

And he wanted to ask Kara to go with him.

This presented a couple of issues. First, if Kara said yes, they would have a very public first date. This would place their potential romantic relationship under scrutiny from the start, thus adding another layer of expectations to it.

Then, if Kara rejected him, their professional relationship might be affected. As much as he told himself that it wouldn’t happen, he knew that their interactions would be awkward until they found their footing again if it happened at all.

There was always the option of going to the gala with someone else, just for the night, and then quietly pursue Kara until they were ready to go public. But this option also had its cons; whoever went with him would be intimately linked to him, no matter how much he denied it. So, in the event of openly dating Kara afterward, it would give the impression that he was a player.

Plus, he really wanted to go with Kara, so it was kind of a moot point anyway. 

He had never had this kind of conundrum before. Given that he attended an all-boys boarding school, he only had a few girlfriends during his high school years, all from their all-girls sister school. More than real relationships, they were just stolen moments to explore their teenage hormones, all sloppy kisses and awkward sex.

Then he went to college and aside from Sam, whom he dated for several months before she officially came out, his dating life had consisted of casual hookups and one-night stands. Between his heavy course load, his projects with Jack, and then Biomax, he didn’t have the time or energy to invest in a serious relationship. He never strung anyone along though, always leaving things clear from the beginning to avoid drama later on.

But now it was different because he liked Kara a lot. She was smart, having grown up with academically gifted people. She was a great reporter, and her goofiness was infectious and heartwarming, making him smile more than he had ever done before. And that’s not mentioning her classic beauty, all golden locks and blue eyes, with pink lips he was dying to kiss. Her clothing style was a bit on the conservative side, but that only added to her allure.

During his intimate moments, as he pleasured himself, he imagined exploring her all the plains and valleys of her anatomy, chasing the inevitable flush that would appear on her skin and making her his over and over, in all ways imaginable. Her name would leave his lips as he reached his peak, then the fantasy would shift to soft, lazy kisses and the brush of their bodies as they cuddled and fell asleep together.

It was safe to say he was fully, emotionally involved and the idea both thrilled and scared him.

He took a deep breath, finishing his drink in one go, and typing before his nerve left him.

_Hey, Kara. Do you want to have lunch together tomorrow? :) – L_

* * *

On the other side of town, Kara was lazily scrolling through Netflix when her phone beeped. A slow smile grew on her face when she saw who it was from.

Golly, her crush on him was getting out of control. She had only felt this way about James and even that hadn’t been as intense. She wished she was assertive, like her sister, and do something about it but her lack of experience held her back.

After all the tragedy that had filled her life, dating hadn’t been her priority. A couple of high school boyfriends, one of whom she lost her virginity with at prom.

And college was not better, a few dates here and there, and what she considered her biggest mistake.

Mike Matthews.

He had been smooth and charming at first, taking her on romantic dates and patiently waiting until she was ready for sex. But after he got what he wanted; his true colors showed. He treated her like a prize, a trophy to brag about to his friends.

Every time he suspected she was thinking about breaking up with him, he made a lackluster effort to change, which only lasted a few days but was enough for her to reconsider.

Her wake-up call came in the form of Imra Ardeen, a girl he cheated on her with and he got pregnant. It was the talk around campus, there were even rumors about his parents paying the girl to stay silent and go away.

Kara wasn’t all that heartbroken about his cheating, sure it hurt but given his attitude, she had expected it at some point. She figured that being with Mike beat being alone, but the thought that she could have been Imra; pregnant, ignored, and paid off to disappear, was enough to finally push her into leaving him for good.

Now it was different, Liam was different. He was caring, it was obvious in the way he talked about his friends or how he had turned the pain of losing his mother into a desire to change the world. He was genius smart without being arrogant, he never tried to mansplain anything to her or make her feel dumb, rather talking to her as an equal. His heart was big, and his smiles were warm and genuine.

And it didn’t hurt that he was super handsome. Those green eyes of him were mesmerizing, his dark hair just begging to have her fingers running through it and his jawline…God his jawline was sharp enough to cut glass and she wanted to trace every inch of it with her lips.

She had never felt this level of attraction to someone. It was exhilarating as it was frightening, making her scared about the potential hurt he could cause her if he turned out to be like James or even worse, like Mike.

Her heart fluttered as he read his text, quickly texting him back. She knew she was taking a risk, but she was unable to stay away.

_Sure! Noonan’s? :P – K_

_You know it. See you then ;) – L_

_Can’t wait! <3 – K_

Mm, maybe sending a heart was a bit much. Alex did always say she was unsubtle as they come, but that was a lie! She could be sneaky if she wanted to. After all, no one knew she liked Liam.

Right?

* * *

The next day, Kara arrived at Noonan’s before Liam, since CatCo was right across the street.

She fiddled with her phone while she waited, strangely nervous. After a little while, the bell above the door announced a new customer and Kara lifted her head, blue and green colliding as their gazes locked.

Liam was wearing one of his usual tailored suits, his hair a bit windswept as he held a single plumeria, her favorite flower.

He drew quite a few looks, but he only had eyes for her, which made her blush as she smiled shyly. He finally reached their table, kissing her cheek before he sat down.

“Hi, Kara. You look beautiful, as always”, he greeted with a smile.

“Thanks, Liam. You look beautiful too…wait no! I mean, not beautiful, more like handsome, you’re _so_ handsome” she blurted out, closing her eyes as her blush deepened. 

Liam held back his laugh at her cute ramble and gave her the plumeria “This is for you…I saw it and I thought you’d like it”.

“I love it, thank you”, she murmured bashfully, still blushing.

Thankfully, the waitress arrived to take their orders, giving them both a few moments to settle their thoughts.

“So, what are you working on?”, he asked to get rid of Kara’s lingering awkwardness after her ramble. Her eyes lit up and she started talking about her latest article on National City’s newest pet shelter.

They shared their usual banter, only pausing once their food was brought. Liam could honestly listen to her talk all day, but he was a man on a mission.

So, when there was a lull in their conversation, he cleared his throat to get Kara’s attention.

“You know, I was invited to this gala by Obsidian North. That’s not my scene but as CEO of my company, I must attend if I want to avoid weird rumors. So, I was wondering if…”, he trailed off, reaching for her hand and holding it gently “If you’d like to come with me, you know…as my date…the two of us…together” he rambled, channeling his inner Kara.

The blonde’s eyes widened, her heart racing in her chest. Liam was asking her out.

Her.

Kara Danvers.

On a date.

_Golly!_

“I…uh...”, she stammered, willing herself to use actual words as she watched Liam’s worried face.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Kara, I won’t hold it against you”, he offered, sighing sadly.

“No!” she exclaimed loudly, gaining some attention. She smiled sheepishly “I mean, I’d love to go out with you…to the gala, on a date”, she babbled.

Liam’s face lit up, his perfect teeth showing on his wide grin “Great! To be honest, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while”, he admitted with a shrug, chuckling nervously.

“I’d have said yes, anytime”, she murmured, biting her lip as they gazed at each other like fools in love.

The rest of their lunch was passed in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing smiles. When it was time to go back to work, Kara kissed Liam’s cheek, leaving him standing there while he smiled idiotically.

He couldn’t wait for the stupid gala.

* * *

Kara stood sat on her bed as her sister Alex did her make-up. Her older sister had arrived earlier to help her get ready.

The day before, a box had arrived at her desk at CatCo. When she opened it, she found a gorgeous dress and matching heels, along with a note.

_Hope you don’t mind, Sam helped me guess your size and to choose the style. Can’t wait for tomorrow – L_

“I don’t even want to know how much this outfit cost”, Alex commented once she was finished with her makeup, getting started on her hair.

“Me neither, I’m nervous enough as it is”, Kara sighed.

“I hope you know I’m so jealous of you. I want a gorgeous millionaire too”, the redhead pouted.

“I don’t know if she’s a millionaire, but I can try to get you Sam Arias’ number if you want”, Kara offered cheekily.

Alex had a big gay crush on the beautiful CFO, having become smitten with her after staring at her picture in the Tribune.

“I’ll buy you potstickers forever if you do”, Alex swore with a straight face, lost in her thoughts of the tall brunette and her endless legs.

Kara chuckled at her sister’s antics. After her hair was done, Kara quickly put on her dress and heels, turning to face her sister.

“How do I look?”, she asked, spreading her arms a bit as she twirled around.

“You look gorgeous, Kara. When Liam sees you, He won’t know what hit him”, Alex said, hugging her sister carefully and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They were just in time too, since just a few minutes later there was a knock. The blonde took a deep breath and opened the door, coming face to face with her date.

Liam was standing there, wearing a grey three-piece suit, perfectly tailored to hug his tall frame in all the right places.

He was speechless as he stared at her, swallowing hard “Wow, Kara. You look…breathtaking”.

Kara smiled, a rosy tint to her cheeks “Thanks, you look amazing yourself”, she returned with an appreciative look.

Alex watched this exchange with interest and cleared her throat, breaking them out of their trance.

“Oh, right. This is my sister, Alex Danvers”, the blonde introduced with an embarrassed look.

“A pleasure to meet you, Alex. I’m Liam O’Flaherty”, he introduced himself jovially.

“Oh, I know”, she teased.

Before her sister could humiliate her by being her obnoxious self, Kara took Liam’s arm and dragged him away.

“Have fun, kids! Not too much fun, though”, she smirked. With one last glare from Kara, they left the apartment, leaving the amused redhead behind.

“Your sister is nice”, Liam commented.

“Oh, she’s great, but she can be very annoying sometimes”, the blonde huffed with her adorable crinkle in place.

Liam’s driver was waiting for them downstairs, ready to take them to the gala. The Irishman opened the car door for Kara, getting in after her.

The drive was silent, each of them lost in their thoughts. When they arrived at the hotel where the gala was taking place, several paparazzi were waiting outside. Kara was overwhelmed for a moment.

Sensing her trepidation, Liam took Kara’s hand, gaining her attention. He kissed her knuckles and smiled encouragingly “Ready for this?”, he asked.

Kara bravely nodded and they shared one last look before Liam got out of the car. Several flashes went off as he walked to the other side of the car, opening the door and assisting his date out.

He kept her close, placing his hand in a respectable place on her back. They posed for a few pictures but didn’t answer any of the questions being shouted at them, making their way inside instead.

The ballroom was decorated tastefully, several waiters making their way around, offering champagne and hors d'oeuvres to the guests.

Kara recognized a few faces, Miss Grant amongst them. If the older blonde was surprised to see her, she didn’t show it. Maxwell Lord and Morgan Edge were attending too, almost reeking of male privilege and entitlement.

Liam nodded to Cat in greeting but ignored the other two, guiding Kara towards where Jack and Sam were standing.

Sam hugged them both in greeting, while Jack fist-bumped Liam and gave Kara a friendly kiss on her cheek.

“Man, this thing is boring, and the ladies are all taken”, Jack complained. He and Sam had gone together to the gala, as friends.

“You should have brought a date. Sam doesn’t count, she’s eyeing the ladies as much as you are”, Liam teased.

“Nah, too much of a hassle for just one night. I’m not interested in anyone right now anyway”, he shrugged.

They all made small talk, Kara amusing them all with stories the silliest puff pieces Snapper had assigned to her since she transferred to the Tribune.

A few people approached them to talk to Liam, more than a few eyeing Kara with interest. Each time, Liam introduced her as his date, making it clear that she was with him. Sam and Jack were amused at his jealous attitude and Kara’s pleased expression if her longing looks and the blush on her face were anything to go by.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and an older gentleman approached the stage, tapping the microphone a couple of times before speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending our gala. I’m Bernardo Rojas and I’m so pleased that Obsidian North is making a new home here in National City. Tonight marks the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. As I officially step down as the big boss, it is my greatest pleasure and honor to pass the mantle to my only child, my greatest pride and joy. Dear friends, I want to introduce you to my beautiful daughter and the new CEO of Obsidian North International, Andrea Rojas!”, he introduced with great enthusiasm, stepping aside as a beautiful and statuesque Latina took his place amidst applause.

“Thank you, dad, for that wonderful introduction. I won’t bore you all with a big speech, so I just want to say thank you for welcoming me into your amazing city and that I wish we can achieve great things together. Now, drink some champagne and enjoy the rest of the party!”, she offered in a smooth tone, with just a slight hint of a South American accent.

“What a beautiful woman, no doubt all the creepy old men in this room will be vying for her attention. Right Jack?”, Sam asked. When there was no answer she turned to her friend, seeing his awed expression “Jack? Are you ok?”.

Liam and Kara also looked at Jack with worry, only to exchange amused smirks when they followed his gaze to the newly appointed CEO of Obsidian.

“Jack, you’re drooling”, Liam teased.

Jack punched his arm with a scowl “Shut up, Liam. Did you see that woman? She’s like…perfection in high heels”, he swooned.

“Well, good thing you like her because she’s making her way here”, Kara informed, gesturing to the approaching woman of the hour.

“And who do we have here? The newest saviors of the world. Liam, it’s been so long”, she greeted with a brilliant smile.

Liam smiled back “I think the last time I saw you we were still in boarding school. It’s good to see you again, Andy. Let me introduce you, this is my best friend Samantha Arias”, he gestured to the brunette woman.

“The stunning lady accompanying me is Kara Danvers”, he paused with a smirk, waiting until Kara had shaken Andrea’s hand before continuing “And that one ugly one over there is Jack Spheer, my other best friend”, he joked.

Andrea lifted her eyebrow, holding Jack’s hand a bit longer than the others “I wouldn’t say he’s ugly, but maybe that’s just me. A pleasure to meet you all”.

Jack cleared his suddenly dry throat “Nice gala, Miss Rojas”, he said, trying his best to seem casual.

“Thanks, but please, call me Andrea”, she drawled sensually “Now, I need to keep doing my rounds, but I hope we can see each other again”, she said to the group at large but lingered on Jack before excusing herself.

There was a bit of silence before Jack broke it “Mark my words, that woman will be my wife someday”.

* * *

After Jack's enamored statement, Liam and Kara excused themselves to the dance floor. Liam held Kara close, swaying to the music. It was less of a dance and more an excuse to hold each other close.

“I know this wasn’t the best date ever, but thank you for coming with me”, Liam murmured in the blonde’s ear.

“Don’t worry, I’m having fun. And there’s always next time”, she responded bravely, heart pounding.

Liam grinned to himself, pleased with her words “Still, our next date will be better”, he promised.

They danced to a few more songs before joining Jack and Sam again. They all shared one last glass of bubbly before they called it a night.

Liam instructed his driver to take them to Kara’s place first, asking him to wait while he said goodbye to the reporter outside her building.

“I had a great time with you, Kara. I like you and you don’t know how happy I am that you gave me a chance”, he admitted.

“I like you too, Liam. I have for a while and I’m so happy you asked me out. I don’t know if I would have said something otherwise”, the blonde sighed.

“Well, as much as I want to linger, it is time for me to do the gentleman thing and leave you with a chaste kiss on your cheek”, he chuckled, doing just that “Goodnight, Kara”.

“Goodnight, Liam”, she whispered, watching as he got back in his car. She took a few seconds to settle down and was just about to enter her building when she heard her name being shouted.

“Kara!”, Liam called, quickly striding back to her, a determined look in his eye. Her breath hitched as he cupped her cheeks, silently asking permission. She nodded and before she knew it, slightly cold lips pressed firmly against hers, kissing her sweetly. She kissed back happily, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her waist.

They kept at it for a while, only stopping when breathing became an issue. Liam pressed his forehead against Kara’s “I think I’m less of a gentleman than I thought”, he laughed softly.

Kara just shook her head and cupped his cheek “It’s ok, I don’t mind”, she husked before kissing him again.

Needless to say, the first date was a raging success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had their first date, yay! What will happen with their relationship now? What will the others say? All that and more on the next chapter. 
> 
> If you had read my other works, you will know that I'm not a fan of drama. So this story will have few angsty moments and they won't last long. I hope you still want to read it. Don't forget to leave your comments below! :)


	6. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, yay! Enjoy :)

* * *

Kara was still riding the high of their kisses the next day. She practically floated into CatCo, missing the knowing, and some envious looks that she was gathering.

Everyone there knew she had been Liam’s date to Obsidian’s gala the night before, her picture was plastered on every newspaper that had reported on the event, CatCo included. Of course, as her coworkers, they immediately recognized her as Liam Luthor’s mystery companion, while all the other publications could only speculate about her identity.

“Keira! In my office, now!”, was the next thing they heard.

Kara sighed; her good mood dampening slightly knowing what was coming.

Cat was sitting at her desk, leaning back in her throne as she looked at her (secret) favorite employee.

“Oh, drop the kicked puppy face. I know that your private life isn’t any of my business, but as your mentor and friend, I’m curious”, she shrugged.

Kara knew better than to bring attention to her boss’ acknowledgment of their friendship, but smiled, nonetheless.

“It was our first date”, she admitted with a cute blush “Liam asked me a few days ago and I was so happy! He even…” she trailed off, not sure if she was crossing a line.

Cat just rolled her eyes “Spit it out, Keira”.

“Well, he kissed me when he dropped me off at my place”, was her shy reply.

The older blonde just smirked “Well, the youngest Luthor has game, it seems”, she chuckled. Then she turned serious again.

“I’m sure I don’t have to remind you the thin line you’re balancing on, Kara. Your journalistic integrity might be compromised if you’re not careful. Right now, you can carry on as usual because you just started dating, but the minute your relationship is official, you will need to make some concessions to avoid accusations of inappropriateness, on both sides”, the older blonde advised.

Kara swallowed and nodded “I understand, Miss Grant. We’ll be careful”, she promised.

“I know you will and if you ever need advice, my door is always open”, offered the older blonde in an uncharacteristic bout of emotion.

Kara beamed “Thanks Miss Grant!”.

Cat made her usual shooing motion “Yes, yes. Now go back to work, and try not to daydream too much”, she grumbled.

She chuckled and left the office, only to come face to face with her friends. Winn offered her double thumbs-up, almost vibrating in place in anticipation of asking a million questions about his idol. He admired the Irish genius and even went as far as considering a change of employment on several occasions.

James on the other hand was serious, arms crossed across his broad chest. He, along with everyone else, saw the pictures circulating all over the place, clenching his jaw at the sight of Kara on _his_ arm.

“Kara, you have to tell me everything! How was the gala? Did you meet cool people? Can you introduce me?”, Winn fired in quick succession, making the blonde laugh.

“Slow down, Winn. I can’t talk right now, but how about movie night at my place tonight?”, she offered, actually excited about telling her friends about her date.

“Sure!” he practically screamed, earning a look from their boss “Yikes, Miss Grant is glaring at us”, he murmured, scurrying back to his desk.

Kara took the chance to escape, not wanting a confrontation with her other friend. She knew this was coming and wanted to avoid it as long as she could.

No such luck.

Before she could flee to safety, James caught up with her “Kara, can we talk?”, he asked in a hard tone.

She sighed and turned to him “Not right now, James. I have work to do and Snapper will have my head if I’m late”, she excused herself.

“It will only take a moment, Kara. You won’t be late, I promise”, he insisted. Kara exhaled heavily and nodded, following him to his office. When they arrived, they stood there in silence until the blonde broke it.

“What’s wrong, James?”, she started.

“What’s wrong? Are you kidding me?”, James huffed angrily “What’s wrong is that you went out with that rich pretty boy last night for all the world to see”, he spat.

Kara frowned, crossing her arms defensively “What about it? We’re both young, interested, and single. I don’t see the problem”, she stated.

“I know that, but…what about us?”, he asked in a softer tone, gesturing between them “I thought there was something here”, he added.

Kara took a deep breath, steeling herself “There was…” she conceded, getting a smile from the man before her “At first, when you first arrived here”, she said, erasing James’ smile.

“I had feelings for you and after a while, I felt like it was mutual. I was so excited about a possible relationship between us, but then Lucy happened”, she said with a frown “We spent months flirting and getting closer, and yet, when she arrived, you jumped back into a relationship with her. But It’s fine, she was your fiancée at some point and that’s not something you just get over. Besides, Lucy is amazing, and I never wanted to come between you. But you still made that choice James and I respected that. I stepped back and over time, my feelings for you changed until I didn’t see you as more than a good friend”, she told him gently but with conviction.

“So, you’re saying that you don’t feel anything for me? Am I expected to believe you stopped wanting me, just like that?”, James asked in an agitated tone.

“Believe it or not, that’s your problem, James. I just want the same courtesy I gave you. I have feelings for someone else now and I’m asking you to respect that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work”, she finished, starting to walk away.

“What will your cousin say?”

That stopped her in her tracks “Excuse me?”.

James gulped, sensing her change in tone but decided to continue “Clark asked me to look after you. You’re making a mistake, Kara. You barely know this man and I’m sure your cousin will agree with me that you should give me another chance, give your heart to someone he trusts”, he explained as if talking to a child.

“I don’t give a damn about what Clark thinks”, Kara bit out in a cold tone.

James was taken aback “He’s your oldest cousin! He has your best interests at heart!”, he insisted.

“No, James, he’s just a blood relative, nothing more. I didn’t need him when he abandoned me after my parents’ deaths, because I had the Danvers’ and I don’t need him to play concerned cousin now, because I’m a grown, capable woman”, she snapped.

A tense silence filled the room before Kara broke it.

“You know what? this is the real reason I don’t want you anymore”, she admitted.

“What are you talking about?”, James asked in confusion.

“This thing you and Clark have, about treating me like a delicate flower when it’s convenient for you, sickens me. I don’t need either of you to protect me or to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do”, she said in a firm tone “Lucy was right. You want a damsel, someone fragile that sees you as a hero and I’m not that woman, James and I will never be. So, if you want to be my friend, you will remember that and tell Clark to stay away from life. That’s what he’s got at, after all” she hissed with finality, leaving his office without another word.

Her earlier good mood evaporated, she went back to her desk to work on her current articles. She was fuming and she needed a distraction or else she would go back to James’ office and scream at him.

A while later, she had calmed somewhat, but she still needed to feel something other than anger. She reached for her phone and opened her text chain with Liam, typing quickly.

_Lunch together? I’m in a mood for a big belly burger with a side of kisses xx – K_

She was surprised by her boldness. She was usually shy, but her conversation with James showed her that what Miss Grant told her once was true. You have to build a thick skin if you want to get taken seriously, and that implied being brave and going after what you want.

And she wanted Liam. She wanted something real with him and waiting on the sidelines for him to make all the moves were not brave. Kara just hoped that he didn’t mind her assertiveness.

As her phone pinged and she read his response, a wide smile slowly grew on her face. It seems that they were on the same page after all.

_Only if I can have more kisses for dessert. I can’t wait for noon to arrive <3 – L_

* * *

The second date ended up happening about two weeks after the gala. Liam surprised Kara with a day at the zoo, knowing her love for animals.

They both dressed casually for it. Kara was using a yellow sundress, her hair falling der shoulders in golden waves. Liam opted for a simple polo shirt and jeans combo.

He was happily dragged all over the place as the blonde squealed and cooed over all the animals, though the recently born lion cubs were her favorite. When it was time to go, Liam bought her a lion plushy at the gift shop, which she thanked him for by giving him a heartfelt smooch.

For dinner, he took her to a family-owned Italian restaurant. He briefly considered taking her to an expensive restaurant, their casual clothes notwithstanding, but he opted for a simple yet intimate setting.

If there was one thing that he admired about Kara, was her passion for food. He liked a girl that could eat, and boy could she eat. She wasn’t afraid of carbs, or calories, or stuff like that.

He even saw her eat a whole order of potstickers by herself once, and yet she maintained her amazing figure. If he could bottle her metabolism and sell it, he’s sure it would be more successful than Biomax.

He was driving himself that day, so when Kara invited him upstairs at the end, he happily accepted.

They ended up on the couch, her on top of him as their mouths explore each other languidly. She tentatively pushed her hands under his shirt, feeling up his toned abdomen. When she felt his hands traveling up her legs, she sat up abruptly.

Liam sat up too and put some distance between them “Sorry, I got carried away”, he apologized.

“No, it’s ok. I just…”, she trailed off, biting her lip “I haven’t…I mean, it’s been a while since I…you know…”, she babbled in embarrassment. Liam just looked at her softly and pulled her against him to cuddle.

“It’s fine, Kara. We will go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop”, he swore to her in a serious tone. He took consent very seriously.

“Just…not below my waist yet, please”, she pouted, and he chuckled, kissing her again before trailing his lips down to her neck.

“Is this ok?”, he murmured, nuzzling her pulse point.

“Ooh, that’s perfect”, she swooned, burying her fingers in his silky hair.

They spend a while exploring each other above the waist. Liam was happy to let Kara’s hands feel him up under his shirt, but he kept his touches over her clothes.

By the end of the night, he had reached second base and he felt like a winner.

* * *

By the time their next milestone rolled around, about a month later, their make-out sessions had evolved to hungry kissing and desperate dry humping.

Liam had been swamped with work. Biomax head reached international distribution, and the Irish man was drowning in contracts and late-night conference calls with people from all over the world. He and Kara saw each other fleetingly; a lunch here, a dinner there, plus their usual flirty texts.

But finally, his workload had diminished dramatically. The final details could be handled by Jess, whom he also asked to keep his weekend clear unless it was an emergency.

This weekend was very important, and he didn’t want interruptions.

First, Liam, Jack, and Sam were invited to game night, marking the first time their two friend groups would converge. It was important to them that they all got along.

Then, on the same weekend, they would have their official third date. Kara had taken the lead on that one and she was cooking diner for him.

At her apartment.

And she asked Liam to bring an overnight bag.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. It had been around 3 years since she was intimate with someone, her last lover being Mike. The sex was mediocre at best and she didn’t want to disappoint Liam with her inexperience.

So, to distract herself a bit, she’d concentrate on game night and worry about everything else later.

The first to arrive at game night was Alex, as usual. She sensed her sister’s restlessness, so she helped her arrange everything to take some of the pressure off.

Winn and James were the next ones to arrive. Things had been a bit tense between the art director and Kara ever since their talk in his office. Kara had told her sister about it, so Alex shot James a warning look to behave or he would deal with her.

He gulped.

Finally, Lucy arrived, almost immediately followed by the LJ Tech crowd. Kara welcomed Sam and Jack with warm hugs and after that, three things happened at once.

Kara greeted Liam with a sweet kiss, causing James to squeeze his fists in jealousy, earning a smirk from Lucy.

Alex saw Sam in person for the first time and choked on her drink, acting like the useless lesbian she was and earning a smug look from the CFO, happy with the reaction.

Jack just grinned to himself, already enjoying the awkwardness and chaos this night would bring, his phone ready to text Andrea the juicy bits.

After the introductions were out of the way, everyone helped themselves to a few slices of pizza and beers, getting comfortable all-round the living room.

Liam and Kara were sharing the loveseat, as the only ‘couple’ in the group. Alex, Sam, and Jack were on the couch. Lucy had gotten a chair from the table while Winn and James sat comfortably on the floor.

Despite the lingering tension, mostly from James, they all got to know each other. Winn got the chance to interrogate his idol, the Irishman only too happy to indulge his almost-but-not-yet girlfriend’s best friend.

Lucy in true lawyer fashion was interrogating them all, in good fun though. Sam and Alex were sharing not-so-subtle glances, the redhead stammering and blushing every time the tall brunette engaged her.

It was amusing for Kara, while Liam felt pity for the poor agent, knowing how much of a little shit Sam was. He had been in her place once and it was not fun.

Lucy clapped and smirked mischievously “Now, let’s get to the hot gossip. Was there any tension in your group? Usually something happens in that kind of group”.

Jack smirked “Well, not on my part. But these two dated for a while, isn’t that right, Lee-Lee?”, he teased. He had heard Kara calling Liam ‘Lee’ during one of their lunches and the nickname stuck.

“I told you to stop calling me that, asshole”, Liam snapped with a scowl. Jack just kept smirking, quickly grimacing when Sam slapped the back of his head.

“Stop being annoying. He’s right though, Liam and I dated in college. But it was around that time when I finally accepted my sexuality and we broke up, but as you can see, we were ok” Sam related, smiling at Liam warmly.

“So, any prospects?”, Winn asked, always a glutton for gossip. Sam chuckled and shook her head “Not right now, but who knows when one might appear”, she purred, looking directly at Alex.

The agent blushed bright red and the group bit back laughs at her expense. It seems the big bad agent had finally met her match.

“What about you, Jack?”, James asked, taking some of the heat from the flustered redhead and to distract himself from his overwhelming jealousy.

“Well, not officially, but I’ve been talking with this girl. Andrea Rojas, she’s the CEO of Obsidian North and she’s hot as hell”, he bragged, lifting his hands in surrender when Sam gave him a look.

“You mean the woman you told us you would marry right after you met her?”, Liam smirked teasingly.

“Shut up, Lee-Lee!”, he shot back, though he didn’t deny it.

The group laughed and after finishing the pizzas and getting more beers, they set up the games. They started with trivial pursuit, where Liam, Jack, and Winn dominated the board until the Irishman was crowned the winner.

Then they moved on to Monopoly, but no one, not even Liam or Jack could win against Sam’s formidable business knowledge.

Then there were charades, where the newcomers first witnessed the wonder that was the Danvers sisters in action. The two were so in tune with each other it was freaky.

It was agreed that they would change the pairs for the next round, Liam and Kara, Sam and Alex, Jack and James and Lucy with Winn. There were mixed results, with some pairs better suited than others.

All in all, it was a good night and they agreed to do it again soon, as long as their schedules allowed it. James shot one last look to the couple before he went, his angry expression passing unnoticed by them. 

Liam was the last one to go. He wanted to stay longer but they were tempting fate as it was, so with a few deep kisses to placate their hunger, he left before his auto control deserted him completely.

Kara leaned against the closed door, smiling to herself as she eagerly hoped for the next night to arrive quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know In your comments below :)
> 
> Next chapter: Their third date.


	7. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited third date. Will it be awkward? or will it be a night to never forget? read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story earns its M rating. The sex scene in this chapter is warned beforehand, so you can skip it if you want.
> 
> As always, enjoy! :)

* * *

Saturday was just any other day for most people.

But for Liam and Kara, it felt that it dragged on and on, as they eagerly waited for the evening.

Kara spent the day cleaning the apartment so obsessively, that by the time she was finished, you could eat off the floor without fear.

It was that clean.

Then when she was finished, she just changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went to the grocery store to get the things for Liam’s favorite dish. Fortunately, the CEO had simple tastes, considering he was rich, but it made things easier for her.

Dinner wouldn’t take too much time, so she pampered herself by taking a long bath, with bubbles and everything. When the water turned cold, she drained the tub and rinsed herself with a shower.

It was a casual affair, so she changed into one of her signature sundresses and a pair of sandals. The real surprise of the night was the matching lace underwear she was wearing. It wasn’t risqué in any shape or form, but at least they matched and were more enticing than her usual undergarments.

With just an hour left until Liam arrived, she got started on the food.

* * *

Liam’s day was not as action-filled as Kara’s, considering he was the guest. But he was way too jittery to function, so after he woke up and ate some breakfast, he invited Jack over and they hung out for hours, talking and playing videogames like the nerds they were. They even added Winn to their online party, both having hit it off with the geeky boy.

They made a pause from lunch, talking in between bites of food they got from a nearby diner. The place only had dine-in but the tip being offered was too good to pass up, so they were happy to deliver at Liam’s building. They were still using headsets so they could talk to Winn.

“So, not that I’m not having fun or anything, but you seem distracted. Is everything ok?”, Jack asked, serious for a change.

“Yeah, just nervous about my date with Kara”, he admitted. He didn’t usually admit his fears, but it was Jack, his best friend. And while he didn’t know Winn all that well, he was Kara’s best friend, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to talk to him.

“Why is it a big one?”, Winn asked.

“Third date. The ‘one’, you know?”, he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ahh, gotcha”, said the geek.

“So, what’s the issue?”, Jack asked, though he wasn’t malicious about it.

“I don’t know, man. The last time I was with a woman was before we left Metropolis, and those were just hookups. I’ve never been with someone I genuinely cared about”, he sighed.

“Look, Liam, Kara doesn’t date much either. She hasn’t been lucky in relationships and that’s all I’ll say about the matter. But the point is, she’ll be nervous too. I think you just need to check with her as you go along”, Winn advised.

“Winn’s right, Lee-Lee. Just make her comfortable and the rest will follow. You’re both learning, so you just need to find what works and what doesn’t, without rushing”, Jack agreed.

Liam sighed and offered a half-smile “Thanks, guys, you’re the best”, he said genuinely, before punching Jack in the arm “And stop calling me, Lee-Lee”, he huffed.

They kept playing for a couple of hours before they said goodbye to Winn, and after Jack left too, Liam was left alone.

He answered some work emails to kill more time until it was time to start getting ready. He took a shower, making sure he was squeaky clean, before changing into a black button-down shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He took his overnight back, double-checking he had everything he needed before he left the apartment.

He made a couple of stops on the way. First, he swung past a bakery he and Kara frequented to pick up the blonde’s favorite dessert.

Then he swung by the pharmacy to pick up some condoms. He didn’t know if Kara was on the pill and he didn’t want to presume either way.

Finally, he arrived at her building and took a final deep breath before making his way inside.

* * *

Kara opened the door when she heard a knock and was immediately wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck, giving him an intense kiss. Liam dropped his overnight bag but not the dessert back, walking Kara backward until they reached the table, and he could put down his cargo.

He picked her up easily with his newly liberated limbs. They kept their foreheads together as they broke the kiss “Hi, there”, he greeted cheekily.

“Hi yourself”, she murmured, smiling against his lips as she quickly kissed him again “Dinner’s ready. Why don’t you pour us some wine while I serve it?”, she suggested, pouting briefly as he put her down.

He chuckled at her antics and did as she said, pouring two generous glasses of wine before sitting down.

Suddenly, a familiar aroma invaded his senses, briefly transporting him to another time. When caught sight of what Kara had cooked, his eyes widened.

“You remembered?”, he asked in a soft voice.

“Of course, you told me this was your favorite food”, she shrugged with a smile.

It was ham hock colcannon, a traditional Irish dish that his mother used to make when he was a child. It was a simple mix of mashed potatoes made with butter and cream, chunks of ham hock, cabbage, and spring onions. The whole thing was topped with a fried egg.

It was no gourmet or elegant, but when he took the first bite, he felt he was at home. He briefly closed his eyes, and he could almost see his mother’s comforting smile in his mind’s eye.

He turned to Kara and leaned over to kiss her “Thank you, Kar. This is the most amazing I’ve tasted in a long time”, he praised.

They ate in silence, but it was comfortable as if they had been doing it for years. Liam ate two servings, draining his wine. They shared another glass with desert but stopped there, wanting to be clear-minded for what was coming next.

After dinner, they went back to the living room, cuddling together on the couch. Liam lifted Kara’s head gently and smiled “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I know we haven’t been together for long, but if I’ve learned something is that life too short to live with hesitation. And I don’t want to wait to call you mine. Would you be my girlfriend, officially?”, he asked calmly, though his chest was a mess.

Kara looked at him for a long moment, looking for some sign that he was being hasty. Sure, green eyes gaze back at her, drawing a beautiful smile out of her “Yes. I’d love to be your girlfriend, Liam”, she whispered happily, finally leaning forward to press her lips against his.

There was no need for words anymore, not while their bodies did all the talking.

* * *

**Smut alert (Skip if you don’t want to read it)**

Kara shifted on the couch, so she was straddling Liam, her dress riding up revealing her creamy thighs. She took her boyfriend’s hands and slowly guided them over to her breasts, keeping hers over his for a moment.

“I’m ready, Lee. I want you to make me yours”, she admitted with a bite of her lip. Liam shivered at her words and squeezed her breasts softly, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

He swiftly maneuvered them so he could be on top, her legs framing his hips as he lay between them “If you want to stop at some point, tell me, ok?”, he asked in a tone filled with desire.

She nodded and he kissed her again and this time the kiss was dirty, all teeth and tongue. She gasped loudly as his mouth descended to her neck, sucking on the delicate skin while his hands played with her breasts.

“Don’t mark me!”, she yelped, before losing herself in the sensations. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, feeling the evidence of his growing arousal against her center.

It made her wet beyond belief.

She pressed herself against him hard, nipping his ear “Take my dress off, please”, she requested, and he complied, moving them to a sitting position while he reached behind her for the zipper. His fingers brushed against her back as he lowered it painfully slow, pulling the fabric down her arms so it pooled around her waist, revealing bra-clad breasts.

Kara wasn’t idle with her hands, unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands and licking her lips as his toned torso was exposed. His body was muscular and hard, but he wasn’t built exaggeratedly in a bodybuilder kind of way.

She squealed as he abruptly stood up with her, still holding, letting her dress and his shirt fall to the floor carelessly as he carried her over to her bedroom. They collapsed on the bed together, Kara on her back while Liam hovered over her.

Their mouths fused once more, his large hands caressing her bare skin before boldly pushing them under her bra, feeling her nipples puckering against his palms at the contact.

She moaned at the feeling, arching her back so she could unhook her bra. When the garment was flung away, he sat up to admire her naked chest “God you’re beautiful”, he breathed, his green eyes dark with desire.

She scooted backward so her head was laying on her pillow, making a come-hither motion with her finger. He smirked and left the bed briefly as she looked in confusion, only to swallow hard as he kicked his shoes off and unbuckled his belt, quickly unzipping his jeans before shoving them down his legs.

He stood there in his boxers; his arousal obvious as his hard member strained against the fabric. He looked big, not ridiculously so, but still bigger than she ever had before. He climbed back into bed and reached for her panties, stopping to check in with her “Still sure, Kar?”, he asked, ready to stop if she said so.

She nodded “I’m sure, handsome. Just…go slow at first, please”, she requested shyly.

Liam pulled her panties down her legs, holding her legs together against his chest as he dragged the lacy fabric up over her feet, not caring where they landed.

He slightly parted her legs, kissing one of her Achilles heels, working his way down the expanse of her leg, parting them as he went. Little by little, he accommodated himself between her legs, finally gazing at her most intimate place.

Her center was wet and swollen, begging for him to mess it up further.

Kara threw her head back when she felt his tongue on her, exploring her lazily. Her hands went to her pillow, holding on for dear life.

Liam was feasting on her like a man with a mission, sucking on her folds before focusing on her engorged clit, using the tip to stroke around it without touching it directly.

“Liam, please…”, she pleaded, one of her hands shooting down to his hair, pressing his head harder against her center.

“As my lady commands”, he growled, pressing the flat of his tongue against her clit in broad licks, while two fingers pushed into her tight entrance, thrusting them slowly but firmly.

“Oh my god, Liam!”, she exclaimed, rocking her hips as the pressure build in her belly. Liam could feel how close she was getting, and he sped up, curling his fingers curiously until he found that special spot inside her. He latched to her clit and sucked hard.

“I’m cumming, Lee! I’m…cumming…feels…so…amazing…”, she panted as her whole body seized, inner walls clenching around his fingers as she peaked.

When he felt her calm down, he took his fingers out and licked them clean, happy with his handiwork. He looked at Kara and his member pulsed in his boxers.

She looked like the ultimate fantasy; skin flushed all over, golden hair mussed sexily and eyes hooded.

He laid down next to her and pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly as she got her breathing under control “Ok there, babe?”, he asked, kissing her forehead.

Kara nodded, shifting her head so their lips met lazily “It was amazing, but I think you have a bit of a problem there”, she giggled, reaching down to cup his straining bulge.

His manhood felt firm under her touch as she stroked over his boxers. She reached for the hem of his underwear and paused, looking at him. He nodded and she took them off, licking her lips at the sight of him bare.

Like she suspected, he was well endowed. Her center pulsed at the thought of having him inside her and she couldn’t wait anymore “Condom?”, she asked.

He nodded “In my wallet”, he murmured, gesturing to his jeans. She searched his pockets until he found it, leaving it on her bedside table after she got what she wanted.

She carefully ripped the foil, taking the lubricated rubber. She rolled it down his rigid length, stroking him a few times to make sure it wouldn’t come off.

She tugged on his hand until he got the hint and rolled on top of her, rubbing himself against her folds before he positioned himself at her entrance. Their gazes locked as he pushed himself inside her, inch by delicious inch until he was buried to the hilt.

Kara never felt so full, the stretch of his girth burned a bit. She wrapped herself around him with arms and legs, encouraging him to move. He did it gently at first, his strokes slow and shallow.

But as the burn faded and pleasure took place, she wanted more “Faster, Lee. I want to feel you deep inside me”, she pleaded breathlessly.

Liam complied and sped up, gradually picking up the rhythm until he was pounding into her like a battery ram, fucking her hard.

“You liked it, babe? Tell me how it feels”, he grunted, their breaths mingling as their breath became ragged.

“I love it, handsome. You feel amazing, and I don’t want you to stop”, she whined, digging her nails on his muscled back.

“Take it, then”, he growled, his thighs burning but determined to make her cum again. Kara was lost in pleasure, their bodies becoming slick with sweat.

“Do it harder, Lee! I’m so close!”, she shouted, holding his tight butt to make him go deeper. Never one to deny her anything, he moved his hips with more intensity, their thighs slapping together each time. 

“Cum, babe. Cum for me”, he asked, swallowing her screams as she reached her peak, tight walls clenching around him with her orgasm.

Liam let go after she felt her finish and barely a couple of thrusts later, he was emptying himself in the condom, wishing he could fill her for real.

He carefully pulled out and took off the condom, tying it up carefully. He quickly went to the bathroom to dispose of it, climbing back into bed and spooning his girlfriend “Was I too rough with you?”, he asked worriedly.

Kara turned her head to kiss him, smiling against his lips “No, it was perfect”.

He drew the sheets over their cooling bodies, holding her close as they slowly fell asleep. They had all weekend to enjoy each other, but for now, they would enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking.

**Smut scene over**

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up first. She groaned as she stretched, feeling the slight burn on her thighs and groin. It was a good pain though, the kind you get after a rigorous but satisfying exercise routine.

In this case, a session of amazing sex.

The blonde turned in the embrace that surrounded her, admiring her boyfriend’s sleeping features. He looked adorable, and it was hard to believe that this man could turn into a sex machine in the blink of an eye.

“Morning beautiful”, he greeted in a rough voice, waking up as he felt her stare at him.

“Morning, Lee”, she whispered, nuzzling his chest.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked sleepily.

“A bit sore, but nothing a warm shower and some cuddles won’t cure”, she assured him.

“How about a joint shower? We can save water and all that”, he suggested with a seductive smirk.

“Well, I’m all for saving the planet”, she agreed, stepping out of his arms and racing to the bathroom, giggling as he chased after her.

They spent the rest of the weekend putting the bed to good use, and the couch, and the kitchen table, and the shower.

Monday was hell for them both since they barely slept, but no one could wipe their smiles off, tired as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I'm not very good with sex scenes but I tried my best :P


	8. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes a self-assessment and decides to make some changes. What will Kara think about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! Sorry about the wait, I was a bit busy before and since I had a day off, I had the chance to finish my draft. As compensation, I will publish another chapter either tomorrow or Sunday, at the latest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Her weekend with Liam left Kara exhausted yet pleasantly sore. Though their first time was kind of rushed, it was still the best sex she’d had to date. And it just kept getting better, as impossible as that sounded to her.

She shivered as she thought back to their ‘breakfast’ the morning after.

**Flashback (Smut)**

_Kara was sitting on Liam’s lap, playfully feeding him small bites of the delicious breakfast they had cooked together; eggs, bacon, and pancakes with fruit, and of course, lots of coffee. The brunette was just wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else, while the blonde was just in a t-shirt and panties._

_Liam took a strawberry off his plate and pressed it against Kara’s lips. The blonde bit into it with delight, moaning when he kissed her deeply, sharing the flavor. The sound sent an electric shock straight to his cock, making him hard. He pulled back slightly and took off the blonde’s top, delighting in the sight of her bare upper body._

_He lightly rubbed the strawberry over her sensitive nipple, immediately followed by his eager mouth. He licked the leftover juice before sucking the hard nub, repeating the process on the other one._

_A pretty blush covered Kara’s cheeks, neck, and upper chest. His talented mouth was driving her crazy, making her wet and needy. She rocked her hips against his, rubbing her pulsing sex against his growing hardness._

_"Lee, please…”, she whined._

_“Please what, darling?”, he husked._

_“Fuck me”._

_Liam didn’t speak, just reached inside his pocket. He merely shoved his pants down mid-thigh and ripped a foil packet, quickly rolling the lubricated rubber down his length. He thought she would straddle him, but she surprised him by turning around, facing away from him as he penetrated her._

_Kara groaned, loving how big and thick he felt inside her. She leaned back against his chest, spreading her legs. She felt his arms around her middle, her own reaching back to wrap around his neck, feeling his breath against her ear._

_“Fuck, you feel so tight”, Liam growled, biting her earlobe as they moved their hips in tandem, their skin becoming slick with sweat as they gradually picked up speed._

_“Oh god, baby...”, the blonde breathed, closing her eyes in pleasure. Kara started a slight bouncing movement, aided by Liam as he lifted her up and down, meeting her thrusts with his own. He was deep inside her, touching spots she didn’t know she had._

_The kitchen was filled with the sound of their thighs slapping against each other, along with their constant gasps and desperate moans. The speed of their coupling picked up, becoming frantic as the pressure builds in their cores._

_“Yes, so good! Give it to me hard, love!”, Kara shouted, surprising herself. She had never been very vocal in bed, much less a screamer. But right now, she felt the need to scream, to let out some of the pressure before she combusted on the spot._

_Liam smirked and stood up without leaving her warmth, planting their feet firmly on the ground. He stood behind her as he pressed her down against the table, holding her hips firmly as he thrust into her like a powerful jackhammer._

_Her round and supple butt cheeks quickly became red as they smacked his pelvis with each movement “Like this, baby?”._

_"Yes, just like that. Don’t stop, Lee, I’m going to cum”, she moaned in delight “Just...a...bit…more…”, she let out between gasps._

_The brunette knew what she needed. He slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing her aching clit with his middle finger._

_That was all it took._

_“Liam!”, she screamed as her body froze, shaking as her orgasm waved over in electrifying magnitude. Feeling her walls squeezing around him was heaven on earth for the Irishman, his climax hitting him with intensity as he released his seed into her, filling the condom. Once again, he wished the barrier wasn’t there._

_Liam pressed himself against her back, panting hard as they tried to regain their breath. He pressed random kisses against her neck and shoulders, staying inside her for as long as he could. With a sigh, he pulled out and took off the condom, carefully tying it up before throwing it into the trash._

_The blonde lifted herself from the table, standing on shaky legs. She squealed as Liam picked her up, surrounding his neck happily, laughing as she kissed him._

_“I’ll never see this table the same way ever again”._

**End Flashback**

Kara was brought out of her horny musings by Snapper, who was yelling at her, as usual.

“Ponytail! Stop daydreaming and go get some quotes for your article. I expect a complete draft before the workday is over!”, he demanded with his signature scowl.

The blonde sighed and gathered her stuff, running out of the tribune before her boss yelled at her again. She gave herself a mental pep talk, determined to soldier through the rest of the week without distractions.

She just had to survive for a few more days and then, she could lose herself in the emerald gaze and warm presence of the man that made her heart (and body) sing with happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CEO wasn’t any better.

He was in a constant semi-erect state. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kara, the way they fit perfectly together, or how her natural shyness was less apparent in bed. It was fascinating to him that she still blushed when he talked dirty to her, yet she didn’t hesitate to ask him to go faster or to give it to her harder.

They went through most of the 12-pack of condoms in less than 24 hours. Never before had a woman awoken such hunger in him. The need to feel her, to make her his, and ruin her for everyone else was overwhelming.

Unfortunately, they didn’t see much of each other during the next couple of weeks outside their daily lunches and the occasional dinner. Liam was still dealing with the aftermath of Biomax’s international debut, so he needed to focus on keeping everything together as their company grew on a global scale.

Kara didn’t have it easy either, taking on more articles and trying to establish herself as a competent journalist, especially because the time to disclose her relationship with Liam was getting closer. When that happened, she didn’t want to be stuck with puff pieces or gossip just because she wasn’t reporting on Liam and LJ technologies any longer.

She wanted to be taken seriously as a reporter, so that meant putting in the work like everyone else, leaving no time for _recreational_ activities.

They talked on the phone at least once a day and texted frequently as a way to feel close. They also teased each other mercilessly, all but sexting as their boldness grew.

Liam opened their last text chain, which took place just that morning, and smirked.

_Are we still on for lunch today, darling? – L_

_Of course, Lee. I’ll have to leave early though; I have a doctor’s appointment – K_

_Is everything ok? You’re feeling sick? :( – L_

_No, baby. Just a routine check, nothing to worry about– K_

_Oh, that’s good. I’ll miss you though :3 – L_

_I’ll miss you too, you and your lips ;) – K_

_Just my lips? ;) – L_

_Maybe I miss Liam Jr. too. I can’t wait to see him again – K_ (That one made him choke on air)

_O.O – L_

_:P – K_

_I’m free this weekend, what if you come to spend it with me at my penthouse? – L_

_Done. And who knows, I might have a nice little surprise for you – K_

_Ooh, what is it? – L_

_You’ll have to wait until then to find out, it’ll be worth it though ;) – K_

Damn that little minx, now he was horny AND curious. He placed a reminder on his phone to order groceries and other _supplies_ (wink wink).

* * *

When Friday finally arrived, Liam felt like a caged tiger, ready to pounce at any moment. He was stressed, horny and anxious, not the best combination by any means.

He had worked tirelessly all week, pushing through his exhaustion so he could enjoy his weekend with Kara without interruptions. If it wasn’t for Jess, he would have survived on coffee and slept at his office. But the fierce little woman wouldn’t let him, staying with him until she could send him home at a reasonable hour (If midnight could be called reasonable). Still, if she managed to stop him from working through the night, it was a win to her.

He needed to give that woman a big raise and possibly petition for sainthood on her behalf.

Liam finished the report he was working on and sent it to Sam, sitting back on his chair with a sigh of relief. He stretched his neck back and forth, wincing when something popped into place.

He looked at the time, noticing it was a quarter afternoon. Kara was off interviewing people at National City’s newest Youth Center, so they couldn’t have lunch together. She was flourishing as a reporter and he couldn’t be prouder.

As he thought about her, he couldn’t help to feel a pang of guilt. If she knew just how much he was neglecting his health because of work, she would feel so disappointed. He hated to see her upset, especially if it was his fault. 

Impulsively, he turned off his computer and gathered his stuff, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything before he left his office.

“Jess, I’m going home early. I finished the last of the reports, so unless there’s an emergency, I don’t want to be bothered during the weekend”, he instructed, surprising his secretary.

She snapped out of it quickly enough and nodded “No problem, boss. I’ll handle everything here, just enjoy your time off”, she said with a smile. He couldn’t be sure, but he swore she seemed pleased by his last-minute decision.

Now he was sure about giving her that raise.

“Thanks, Jess. See you Monday”, he said with a thankful smile before he walked towards the elevators. On his way down, he texted his two best friends on their chat to let them know he was leaving. He got immediate replies.

_Leaving early? I’m starting to think Kara truly is Supergirl – Jackie_

_Good for you, sweetie, you’ve been working too hard – Sammy_

_Yeah, I think I went a bit overboard this time – Lee Lee_

_Jack! I told you to change my screen name! – Lee Lee_

_Lol, never. Seriously though, go get some rest so you can pamper your woman – Jackie_

_You’re a jerk, but I will. Lunch on Sunday? Bring Alex and Andy – Lee Lee_

_I’m in, I think it’s time to bring my sexy Latina into our craziness – Jackie_

_Me and Agent Hotpants will be there too – Sammy_

_You guys are the best. Talk to you later – Lee Lee_

_Enjoy your mini-vacation, say hi to Kara for me – Sammy_

_Have fun ;) – Jack_

Liam just shook his head in amusement as he made his way to his car. The drive home was uneventful, just him humming along with whatever song plays on his radio, a habit he got from Kara.

The brunette was very excited about their impending weekend together. When he arrived at his building, he left Kara’s info at the front desk so she could be let in without trouble whenever she visited.

Once at his apartment, he made a beeline to his bedroom, undressing on the way in anticipation of a good, warm shower to wash away the tension from the last few weeks.

A while later, feeling a bit more human, he went into the kitchen for a quick meal, which he devoured in record time, hungrier than he previously thought. He truly had been neglecting himself in favor of working, ignoring his body’s demands and warnings signs.

He could lie to himself and define his workaholic tendencies as powering through his workload to spend uninterrupted time with his girlfriend. The problem was that he knew it had been going on for a good while, and there was always an excuse for it. First, it was Biomax, then the FDA trials, starting their company, being the CEO, and now Kara.

But the bitter truth was, it was just how he was, obsessive to the point of stubbornness.

He briefly thought about his father, how weary and tired he used to look all the time, and the heart attack that took him before he reached 55. Liam knew that If he wasn’t careful, that would be his fate as well.

That sobering thought was enough to make him swallow his lies and acknowledge the issue. He promised himself at that moment to do better. Starting by keeping a better, more balanced diet and avoiding unnecessary late nights at the office. Sometimes it would be inevitable, but those would be the exception and not the rule as it had been as of late.

He would also bully Jack into going back to the gym together as they used to when they were in college.

 _Besides_ , he thought with a smirk, _Kara might appreciate and even reward my newfound self-awareness._

With that inspiring and optimistic thought, he went back to his room for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Kara looked up at the looming building before her, carrying a bag. It was the first time she went to Liam’s place and she was a bit nervous.

As soon as the workday was over, she had left CatCo to race back home and pack for a weekend with her boyfriend. A couple of days before, she had purchased a few sets of sexy lingerie. She had tried them on hesitantly, wondering if she was being silly by trying to impress Liam with her average body.

But when she saw her reflection in the mirror, a growing and unfamiliar sense of confidence filled her, liking how the delicate fabric seemed to hug her curves sensually.

At that moment she understood what some women meant when they say that caring for your image was more for yourself than for anyone else. Of course, she didn’t believe that at first, since usually the women that say that are monumental beauties, but right then she found herself agreeing with them.

Still in the underwear, she went to the bathroom to collect the few make-up items she possessed and proceeded to apply them carefully. She didn’t use much, just enough to subtly highlight her natural features. When she was finished, she couldn’t believe that it was her.

She looked…beautiful, she _felt_ beautiful.

Liam had told her several times how pretty she was, but she usually just dismissed the words as flattery. After all, it was one thing to be told something and another entirely to believe it. She knew that people usually found her attractive in an ordinary sort of way but nothing to write home about.

But as she saw herself modeling the lacy undergarments, make-up on, blush on her cheeks and her lips pulled up in a gorgeous smile, she felt desirable for the first time in her life.

Back in the present, she mustered some of that newfound confidence and entered the building, walking towards the front desk.

“Hi, my name is Kara Danvers, here to see Liam O’Flaherty”, she said politely. The manager, an older gentleman named Frank, smiled back and nodded.

“Of course, Miss Danvers. You are on his list of approved visitors, so you don’t have to check in every time. Take this”, he gave her a keycard “That’ll give you access to the 9th floor, which opens directly to the penthouse. Have a nice evening”, he offered.

“You too, thanks”, she said with a nod before walking to the elevator. She pressed the button, watching as the ring around it turn red. She swiped the keycard and it turned green, starting the ascent towards the penthouse.

When the doors opened, Kara stepped inside and looked around, admiring the tasteful décor. The place looked elegant but not opulent, just like Liam.

“Lee?”, she called, advancing further inside. Liam appeared from the kitchen, wearing a pair of flannel pants and a tank top, a kitchen towel resting on his shoulder.

“Darling, I missed you”, he said, holding her in his arms as soon as she was within reach. He nuzzled her neck before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Kara kissed back happily, her fingers running through his dark hair. She pulled back with a few pecks, beaming up at him “I missed you too, handsome. What is that mouthwatering smell?”, she asked, sniffing the air like an eager puppy.

He chuckled “Lasagna and garlic bread. I left work early today, so I figured I’d treat you rather than getting takeout”, he shrugged.

Kara’s mouth watered. As a lover of food, the way to her heart was through her stomach “Sounds great. I’ll just go wash my hands before dinner. Where’s the bathroom?”.

“You can use the one in my room, end of the hall to the right. You can leave your bag there as well”, he offered, giving her a last kiss before going back to the kitchen.

When she finally joined him, dinner was served, along with two glasses of wine “An amazing lover, a great cook, and a powerful businessman. I’ll have to keep an eye on you, lest some floozy tries to snatch you”, she joked.

“I’m not interested in floozies, babe. Just in the beautiful blonde that owns my heart”, he declared, the closest they have gotten to the ‘L’ word.

Kara just blushed, feeling her heart racing inside her chest. They sat down for dinner, and the blonde had to refrain from moaning wantonly “God, where did you learn to cook?”, she asked in awe.

Liam just shrugged “I’m simply good at following recipes. Cooking is like science, a series of steps to get a specific result, but once you get the hang of it, you can add your quirks to it”.

“I never thought of it like that. I can make simple things but since I live mostly on takeout, I never learned the complicated stuff”, Kara mused.

“Take out is good, but I want to start eating healthier. With my work, it’s quite easy to fall into an unhealthy lifestyle and I don’t want to end up like my dad”, he said, looking down at his plate with a frown.

Kara took his hand and squeezed “He died of a heart attack, right?”, she asked carefully. He just nodded sadly, and she sighed “Then we’ll keep a better diet”, she affirmed.

Liam looked at her wide-eyed “Oh, baby, you don’t have to. I’m the one that needs to be careful”, he protested, knowing her love of junk food.

“No, you’re right. I mean, I have a good metabolism that helps me keep my weight, but who’s to say my body won’t get even with me further down the line?”, she asked “I know we won’t suddenly go full healthy, but we can make some compromises”, she suggested.

Liam thought about it and nodded “I can deal with compromises. Let’s start with coffee, we’ll limit our intake to one cup in the morning and that’s it”, he said reluctantly. Usually, he drank coffee two or three times a day, but as much as he loved it, it was way too much, and he knew it.

Kara nodded, though it wasn’t as bad for her. But now it was her turn “Healthy meals for breakfast, dinner, and lunch on the weekends, either cooked or in a restaurant. On weekdays, we’ll eat take out at lunch, but we will limit the amount, same with game nights”, she sighed, knowing that pigging out like she usually did was out of the question.

Liam appreciated Kara's solidarity, knowing that if it was up to her, she’d eat pizza or potstickers for every meal.

“Alcohol will be limited to one glass of wine with dinner and maybe a couple of beers on game-night”, that one wasn’t so bad, since they weren’t big drinkers.

“Sweets or baked goods down to twice a week and only in the afternoon”, again mostly for Kara.

If someone were to listen to their compromises, they would think that they aren’t giving up on anything. But for them, it was a big step, considering their bad habits, which had gotten worse once they became a couple. 

“What about exercise?”, Kara asked.

“I thought about it already and I’ll ask Jack to go to the gym with me”.

“I guess I could join Alex on her workouts”, as an FBI her sister kept a routine to be fit.

“Three times a week and we run together every Sunday”, Liam proposed.

“Will you have the time?”, the blonde asked, worried he was taking on too much.

Liam exhaled heavily “I’ll make the time. I need to learn how to trust others outside my circle, starting with my employees. So, I’ll start delegating the extra work and just focus on what truly needs my attention”.

Kara had long since suspected that Liam’s life wasn’t what people thought and his adoptive family wasn’t the model citizens they posed as to the public. As much as they had gotten to know each other since they started dating, his home life was still a mystery to her.

“That’s a good thing, Lee. You don’t need to burn yourself out to be successful. So, Mr. O’Flaherty, you have yourself a deal”, Kara declared dramatically, offering her hand.

“Very well, Miss Danvers”, Liam chuckled and shook her hand, pulling her closer without warning to give her a heartfelt kiss.

They finished dinner in comfortable silence and together they cleaned everything up before going back to the living room to snuggle on the couch.

Kara suggested a movie and they settled on Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix, Liam’s favorite.

“If you were offered to see your future, would you?”, Kara asked out of the blue. Liam thought about it and shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t. I guess I’d want to know If I’m happy or If I have a family, but no specifics”, he answered with a shrug.

“Why?”

“Because it might do more harm than good”.

“How so?”

“Let’s say I have a happy future. By knowing about it, I’d be inclined to make choices that might differ from the original ones thus changing it. And If it’s a bad future, I’d try to change it and because of that, I might end up causing it instead”, he explained.

Kara frowned in confusion. Liam smiled and kissed her cute little crinkle. He watched the screen for a moment and got an idea.

“Take Voldemort for example. If he hadn’t known about the prophecy, he wouldn’t have gone after the Potters, so he wouldn’t have died, Harry wouldn’t have been marked as his equal or become a Horcrux”, he explained.

“Maybe, but Dumbledore could have killed him since he’s the only wizard Voldemort fears”, Kara refuted, really getting into the debate.

“Let’s say that happened, Voldemort would have still been resurrected at the end of the Goblet of Fire. Even if Dumbledore found Riddle's diary, the ring and the locket, without Harry’s connection to Voldemort, they wouldn’t have known what to take from Bellatrix’s vault, the diadem would be lost, and they wouldn’t know Nagini was the last Horcrux. A lot of events would have been different or not happened at all, because Harry wouldn’t be directly involved” the brunette said, “I’m not saying he couldn’t have been stopped further down the line, but the point is that, by knowing about the prophecy and trying to avoid it, he made it happen instead and ensured his own demise”.

“I guess you’re right”, Kara conceded.

"I’m all for pursuing knowledge, but even as pragmatic as I am, I still believe that there are some things we aren’t meant to know beforehand and the future is one of them. If we take life’s mysteries away, it will become quite boring, don’t you think?” Liam asked with a small smile.

As Kara shifted on the couch to straddle the brunette, kissing him with a longing that she didn’t know how to definite but that would become obvious in the not-so-distant future, she found herself agreeing with Liam’s words.

Because discovering what makes us happy, getting to learn from our mistakes, and growing as a person is what gives life meaning.

Because if we had all the answers, what would be the point of living?

Because in a world without learning, without pain or loss and joy, how could we evolve and improve? We would just be mindless husks going through the motions, no soul, no mind, no feeling, but most importantly, no love.

And life without love is just an empty existence; an existence neither Kara nor Liam was willing to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a few sex scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you ;)
> 
> As a side note, I want to let you know that I don't have an endgame for this story, at least not yet. I'm content to explore Kara and Liam's relationship, along with all the situations they will have to deal with as they advance together. If you have a suggestion for something you might want to see included in the plot, leave a comment below and I will do my best to deliver. 
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Weekend at the penthouse (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Kara make up for the lost time. But it's not all fun and games, some truths are revealed and Kara learns that appearances can be deceiving.

* * *

**\---Smutty Smut---**

“I have a surprise for you. Well, two surprises, rather”, Kara said shyly, playing with the hem of Liam’s tank top.

The brunette just smiled fondly, lifting her head by the chin “I’m sure I’ll love whatever you got for me, darling”, he said sincerely, getting a sunny beam in response.

“Bedroom?”

Liam nodded, turning the tv off before taking Kara’s hand, letting her drag him to his room. There, she guided him to sit at the edge of the bed, standing in the space between his legs.

“Close your eyes”, Kara instructed softly, chuckling as he did so exaggeratedly.

She took a deep breath and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She followed with her shoes and pants until she was left in her undergarments.

“Open them”, she whispered, heart racing as his eyes widened in shock and…lust?

Liam stared unabashedly, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend in black lingerie, feeling his dick hardening in his pants.

“Fuck, Kara, you look hot as hell”, he growled, pulling her closer so she was straddling him. Kara could feel his hard member against her, making her gasp.

“You don’t think I look ridiculous?”, she asked softly, fidgeting with her hands. She squealed as she suddenly found herself on her back, her legs framing Liam’s hips as he settled on top of her.

“Are you kidding? You look fucking amazing. I’m hard as steel and I haven’t even started to touch you yet”, he said unashamedly.

His words fueled her, taking the edge of his tank top, and yanking it over his head, teasingly running her nails over his bare skin. She felt him shiver and his hips buck in response, moaning when his growing bulge pressed against her intimately.

Without stopping his movements, Liam nuzzled the valley between her breasts, boldly licking a straight line from her chest, passing between her collarbones and neck until he reached her mouth, kissing her in the dirtiest way possible.

“Touch me, Lee, please”, Kara gasped between kisses, arching her back as his hands went to her back. The clasp of her bra yielded to his dexterous fingers and she watched as the garment flew away behind him.

Liam’s hands covered her breasts, feeling her hard nipples against his palms. He squeezed firmly, while his mouth devoured her neck with open mouth kisses and playful bites. Kara giggled as his stubble tickled her, moaning in delight as his mouth descended to meet his fingers.

Without preamble, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, pinching the other one between his fingers. The sting sent an electric shock right to her clit, raising her hips to meet his seeking more friction but unable to get it.

She huffed and took his hand, guiding it down past her navel. He took the hint and went under her panties, pushing two digits inside her while pressing his palm against her clit.

“Don’t tease, Lee”, she pleaded, and he took pity of her, expertly moving his fingers and brushing against her sweet spot. Before she knew it, she was thrown into the first orgasm of the night, holding to her pillow for dear life.

“Oh my God!”, she moaned loudly, panting in pleasure. She whined weakly when he pulled out, only to blush brightly when he sucked his fingers clean.

“Delicious”, he declared with a smirk, licking his lips suggestively. He bent down to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue before sitting up.

He slowly slid off her panties, caressing her legs as he went. The lacy fabric hung from her ankle, yet he didn’t bother with it any longer as he stared at her with desire. Kara could easily see his erection tenting his pants, and she felt the sudden need to taste it.

That really threw her off, having never feel comfortable enough to try oral sex. After some of the comments she heard at frat parties she went to with Mike, she swore off it. He had tried to convince her a few times but gave up when she didn’t budge.

But now it was different. Liam wasn’t a douchebag frat boy; he was the man she was falling deeply in love with.

“Can you stand for a moment, please?”, she asked before she lost her nerve. Liam was confused but complied, his heart skipping a couple of beats when she moved her head near his crotch and her intention became apparent.

_Good God in Heaven_ he thought.

“Babe, that’s not necessary, ok? I don’t need…” he trailed off when she pulled down his flannel pants, freeing his not-so-little friend.

So, he wasn’t wearing underwear, sue him.

Kara wrapped her hand around his girth, stroking him slowly. She looked up at him with a blush “I’ve never done this before, so I’m sorry if it isn’t good”, she confessed shyly.

Liam smiled in understanding, gathering her golden locks into a makeshift ponytail “Just do what comes naturally to you, darling. I’ll love it either way”, he reassured her.

Kara kissed the tip softly, hesitantly letting her tongue out to taste it and she heard a broken gasp above her. Emboldened by the sound, she circled the circumference with languid strokes, as if she was licking an ice cream cone.

She left the sensitive head to explore the length, licking the bulging vein on the underside from base to top, opening her mouth to take the tip in her mouth, sucking on it softly.

“Fuck, Kara. If you keep that up, I’m going to become addicted”, he husked, looking down at the blonde and loving the sight of her lips wrapped around his penis.

Kara moved her head forward to take him deeper in her mouth, going as far as she could without gagging (She wasn’t ready for that just yet), before going back to the tip and repeating the same process all over again.

Liam gently moved her head in a slow rhythm, careful not to push too hard, until she was doing it on her own, moving her head back and forth in a bobbing motion.

“Yes, darling, just like that”, he breathed, throwing his head back with a pleased groan.

Kara picked up the pace, surprised at how much she was enjoying sucking him off. His taste, his sounds, the way his dick pulsed when she sucked him hard, all of it. She squeezed her legs together, trying to soothe her soaked sex, aching with need.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Liam, who was getting dangerously close to the edge. He carefully pushed her away, shuddering when she let go of him with an obscene _pop_.

He pulled her up to kiss her, getting back on the bed with her, kicking off his pants completely. He laid her on her back, reaching towards his bedside table for a condom.

Her hand stopped his, looking at her in confusion “What’s wrong?”, he asked, thinking she had changed her mind.

“You don’t need that”, was all she said, biting her lip.

_She didn’t,_ he thought _, she can’t possibly be this perfect._

“Are…are you on the pill?”, he asked hopefully.

“IUD. That’s what my doctor’s appointment was for”, she explained with a blush. It was just as effective as the pill and she didn’t need to remember to take it every day, which was a good thing considering how distracted she could be.

_I’m going to marry this woman someday,_ was all he could think of. He didn’t say it out loud, of course, but he meant it all the same.

“Just so you know, I’m clean. I get regular checkups every four months”, he assured her. She was taking a risk and trusting him, so he wanted to be transparent with her.

Though she hadn’t asked, Kara was thankful for the reassurance. She had been dating Liam for just over 2 months, so the ‘ex talk’ was still pending.

That could wait though.

Liam leaned down to kiss her softly, settling on top of her. Kara’s legs wrapped around him, framing his hips. He reached down to guide himself to her entrance, pushing inside her slowly.

Kara was holding onto his arms, enjoying the stretch of his bare cock, hard and hot. She looked up at him as he filled her, exhaling at the tight fit. She felt him move back, so only the tip was left in, before pushing back in with force, startling a wanton moan out of her.

“You feel amazing, love. Like you were made just for me”, Liam murmured, some of his native accent shining through.

“Fuck me, Liam. Make me yours until I can’t move anymore”, she responded, holding him closer, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Her words lit something inside him, something primal and possessive.

He buried his face on the blonde’s neck while he moved, settling a steady rhythm. He could feel her hands all over his back, keeping him in place.

“Tell me you’re mine, babe. I want to be the only one to feel you like this”, he groaned pleadingly against her ear.

“I’m yours, Lee, no one else could give me so much pleasure”, she panted, closing her eyes as he claimed her. He was ruining her for anyone else and she didn’t care, she wanted to be his and his alone.

“Then I’ll give all the pleasure you want”, Liam growled, picking up the pace.

Kara moaned like crazy, her hands moving to hold his butt firmly, pulling him deeper inside her. Her hips moved in sync with his, her clit rubbing against his pelvis.

“Don’t stop, Lee! I’m going to cum!”, she shouted, already feeling the pressure building in her belly.

“Go ahead, love. Cum on my cock”, he demanded, keeping up his pace until she felt her velvety walls tighten around him.

Kara’s toes curled as she orgasmed, a silent scream stuck on her throat as waves of delight struck her whole body.

Liam gritted his teeth, doing a herculean effort to hold off his climax as he fucked Kara through her peak to prolong it.

The blonde whined in protest as he pulled out of her, though it was quickly silenced as he changed their position. He turned Kara on her side while he spooned her, lifting her leg so it hanged over his while he penetrated her again.

A guy she hooked up with in college had tried the same position once, but he kept slipping out. Liam didn’t have that problem though, his length more than enough for it to work and the change in angle felt amazing to Kara.

One of Liam’s hands kept playing with her breasts, while the other went directly between her legs to rub her clit. His thrusts were sharp and deep, quickly building up her orgasm since she was still sensitive from the last one.

“I’m going to cum again, Lee”, Kara warned with a gasp.

“Me too, babe, I’m going to cum inside you”, he breathed in her ear. His movements were already erratic, and with just a few more thrusts, he emptied himself with a dragged-out groan.

For Kara, feeling Liam’s hot, thick sperm filling her without a barrier was unlike anything she had ever felt, and it felt so good that it triggered her release, her walls tightening around the throbbing member and milking it for all it was worth.

When it was over, the blonde collapsed against the mattress in a heap, breathing heavily. Liam held her close, still nestled inside her.

“That...was…incredible”, the blonde let out between desperate pants, turning her head to meet Liam’s lips with her own in a lazy kiss.

“Oh, love. We aren’t done yet, not by a long shot”, he told her in a tone filled with mock pity, feeling him smirk against her neck.

Kara’s eyes widened.

* * *

Three hours.

That’s how long he claimed her body, in several positions. It was clear he had taken her comment about not being able to walk seriously.

Her legs weren’t even cramped. At this point, she couldn’t feel them at all.

“Lee, you’re…going…to…kill…me”, she stammered weakly. He currently had her on all fours, though it was only possible because he was holding her up.

“Just one more, please?”, he asked, his legs also burning but not willing to stop until they both finished one last time. His fingers found her clit again, and with just a few strokes, she climaxed.

He pressed himself against her back as he spilled himself inside her for the millionth time that night, kissing the back of her neck sweetly.

When he pulled out (gently because she was sore) there was a mess between her legs, a mix of her fluids and his. As much as he loved the sight, he knew they couldn’t sleep just yet.

**\---End of smutty smut---**

“Oh god, tomorrow I won’t be able to move”, Kara sighed, though to be honest, she didn’t regret a single thing.

“I’m going to get you some to drink, darling”, he offered, getting a sleepy nod in response. He left the bed, stretching his legs as he padded to the kitchen, naked.

He drank a couple of glasses of water, feeling that he had sweated out all the moisture in his body. He took a glass back to the bedroom, helping Kara sit up so she could drink it.

“I’ll be right back, love. I’m going to prepare a bath for us”, he murmured, kissing her forehead before walking to his en-suite.

He filled the tub with warm water, dumping some bubbles and salts he had gotten for Kara to keep there. When it was ready, he went back to the bedroom and picked her up, gently carrying her to the bathroom.

He carefully lowered her into the bath, grinning at her pleased moan “Don’t moan like that or you’ll get me going again”, he joked.

Kara flicked some water at him “Back off, you fiend. You won’t touch me again for the next 12 hours at least”, she huffed with a playful glare.

Liam lifted his hands in surrender and laughed “Fair enough. You stay here, I’m going to join you once I’m finished changing the sheets”.

“Good thinking, Lee. We made a mess out there”, she said with a blush that had nothing to do with the steam.

He just chuckled, going back to the bedroom to do just that. He placed a fresh set of bedding; the dirty ones went into the laundry basket.

Happy with his handiwork, he went to join Kara in the bath. They stayed there for a while, the warm water doing wonders for their sore muscles.

“Thank you, babe, tonight was just…perfect”, Liam murmured, kissing her neck as she leaned back against him.

“Me too, though if it is like that every time I’ll end up in a wheelchair”, she giggled.

“No worries, nights like this will be a treat”, he assured her with a grin.

When the water turned cold, they left the bath, drying themselves with big, fluffy towels. Then, While Kara brushed her teeth, Liam drained the bathtub before taking his turn at the sink.

It was so very domestic.

They didn’t bother with clothes, their naked bodies pressed together under the warm blanket.

“Goodnight, Lee”

“Goodnight, darling”

* * *

The next day arrived bright and joyful for some people.

For others, not so much.

James was making his way up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, carrying two coffees and a bag with sticky buns.

He had realized that the direct approach wouldn’t work with Kara, especially now that she was with Luthor. So, he would back off and play the role of his friend, while subtly wooing her away from him.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door a few times, confidently waiting for Kara to open the door.

A couple of minutes later it became apparent that she wasn’t home, so he took out his phone and dialed.

At the older Danvers’ apartment, the redhead agent woke up at the sound of her phone. A sleepy groan from her bedmate filled the room and she kissed a bare shoulder apologetically.

“I’m sorry, beautiful”, Alex apologized, reaching for her phone, and answering with a huff.

“What is it, James? I was sleeping”, she snarked. At the sound of his name, Sam turned to face her girlfriend with interest. Ever since she met him at game night, she had a bad feeling about the dark-skinned man. Alex put the call on speaker without a word.

“Sorry to bother you, Alex, but I was looking for Kara. I need to consult with her about an article but she’s not home. Do you know where I can find her?”, he asked with his most charming tone.

The two women shared a glance, calling bullshit on his ‘consult’ excuse.

“I think you’ll have to wait until Monday, James. She’s spending the weekend at Liam’s place”, she said, winking at Sam.

The brunette just stifled a giggle.

James clenched his jaw, understanding the unspoken hint. They were probably going at it like bunnies while he stood there like an idiot.

“I see. Well, I’ll give her a call later. Sorry for waking you, bye”, he hung up, leaving the building angrily.

Alex and Sam laughed loudly, snuggling back together.

“So, what’s his deal? There’s something off about him”, Sam inquired.

Alex just signed “He thought he was a player and ended up played. Kara used to have feelings for him, and it was mutual. They flirted for months and just when they were about to start something, his ex-fiancé appeared. You remember Lucy?”.

Sam nodded.

“Well, Lucy and James rekindled their relationship when she arrived from Metropolis and Kara backed off. After it failed, again, he tried to go back to Kara. But between his attitude, her friendship with Lucy, and finding out her cousin had asked James to keep an eye on her, Kara’s interest in him cooled off and soon after, Liam appeared”, Alex finished.

“So, he’s burning with jealousy”, Sam deducted.

Alex nodded “Yup. He even tried to talk her into giving him a chance the day after Obsidian’s gala, but Kara shot him down. Things are tense since then”.

Sam sighed “He could be a problem. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to go after Liam, but Kara is a gentle soul, she won’t tell him to get lost. We need to keep an eye on him”, she said in a serious tone.

“Agreed, let’s just watch him for now before we say something to the lovebirds. No sense in stirring things up if there’s no need”, Alex suggested.

“Now that’s out of the way, I think it’s time for my breakfast”, Sam purred with a smirk, disappearing under the sheet. Alex just laughed and relaxed, letting her girlfriend enjoy her ‘breakfast’.

* * *

Jack was waiting for Andrea, admiring her from afar as she carefully selected fruit from a stall. She had suggested going to the farmer’s market and they made a date out of it. He was smitten and he didn’t care.

His phone chimed and he took it out, checking the private message he got from Sam.

_We might have a potential issue – Sammy_

_What do you mean? – Jackie_

_Liam is not the only one interested in Kara – Sammy_

_Is it serious? – Jackie_

_Not yet, but some info wouldn’t hurt – Sammy_

_Got it. Name? – Jackie_

_James Olsen – Sammy_

_Damn, he’s Kara’s friend – Jackie_

_I know, just dirt for now. Call it insurance, and Jack? – Sammy_

_Yes? – Jackie_

_Not a word to Liam or Kara, not yet – Sammy_

_Got it. Talk to you later – Jackie_

“Everything ok, corazón?”, Andrea asked, watching Jack frowning at his phone. He just smiled at his girl and kissed the back of her hand.

“Nothing to worry about, beautiful. Just some guy sniffing where he’s not wanted”, he dismissed.

Andrea wasn’t just a pretty face though, she wasn’t CEO for nothing “Sam?”, she asked.

Jack shook his head.

“Kara?”, she ventured next.

“Bingo”, Jack sighed.

“Someone close to her?”, she inquired further.

“Very, one of her closest friends”

“Liam won’t like it”, Andrea confirmed.

“I know, but we won’t say anything just yet. Nothing has happened and the guy is keeping his distance, but something tells me it won’t be forever”, Jack said. He had noticed the tension during game night that one time, he just didn’t know why.

Until now.

“Everything will be ok, corazón. He doesn’t stand a chance”, Andrea assured him, giving Jack a chaste kiss.

“You’re right. Let’s enjoy our date, we can worry about it later”, Jack suggested, letting his girl drag him around the market.

* * *

Back in the penthouse, Liam was just waking up, ignorant of his friends’ machinations.

He blinked his eyes open, smiling sleepily as Kara’s blonde hair filled his vision. He was reluctant to leave her warmth, but he wanted to make breakfast for her.

He carefully left the bed, not wanting to wake her just yet. He put on a clean pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, going to the bathroom first to empty his bladder and brush his teeth, and then to the kitchen.

He put on a pot of coffee before gathering the necessary ingredients for eggs, turkey bacon, and blueberry pancakes. He whistled while he cooked, grinning to himself as he flipped a pancake without dropping it.

When everything was ready, he served two plates, two cups of coffee, and two glasses of orange juice, placing everything on a tray before walking back to the bedroom. He placed the tray on his bedside table and snuggled back to Kara, kissing her neck softly.

“Wake up, babe”, he murmured, wrapping his arms around her when she turned to face him.

“Ugh, why?”, the blonde whined sleepily.

“I have food”, Liam bribed, kissing his forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

“Ok, only because you have food”, she grumbled grumpily, sitting up reluctantly. The brunette just chuckled and did the same, reaching for the tray.

The smell of breakfast did the trick, enticing the blonde into a good mood. They ate in comfortable silence, sharing kisses every once in a while.

When they were done, they cuddled for a little while.

“What do you want to do today?”, Liam asked.

“Mm, I don’t feel like going out”, Kara sighed.

“Morning cartoons and then a Disney marathon?”, the Irishman suggested.

Kara looked up at him in awe “You do know me”, she whispered with a beam.

The blonde left the bed with renewed enthusiasm and dragged Liam into the bathroom for a joint shower.

More like, groping each other under the spray.

By the time they made it to the living room, Liam was tempted to ravish the blonde, but he knew Kara was still sore from the night before, so he abstained.

For now.

They watched cartoons for a while, laughing like children. Kara was laying half on top of Liam, head on his chest. She took a breath before she broke the silence.

“What was it like growing up with the Luthors?”, she asked, reluctant to break their happy bubble but it was time they talked.

Liam tensed and Kara could feel it, so she squeezed his waist to let him know he could trust her. He relaxed with a sigh, shifting so they could face each other.

“it wasn’t so bad, at first”, he started, idly playing with her fingers, as to disassociate himself.

“Lionel was nice to me, loving and attentive. Lex had his moments, but for the most part, he was a good brother. Lillian didn’t like me, I could tell from the very start, so she left me mostly alone, but I didn’t mind”, he shrugged, like it didn’t bother him.

But it used to, at the beginning. He was barely out of his toddler stage, having recently lost his mother. He could have used a motherly figure but instead, he was stuck with the Wicked Witch.

“I could tell that Lionel’s closeness to me bothered Lex. Dad wasn’t mean to him or anything, but there was a distance there, way before I entered the picture. But Lex needed an outlet, and I was the perfect one. Sometimes…”, he trailed off, feeling a familiar weight on his chest.

“Sometimes he was so cruel. Just as easily as he could make everything better, he could also make my life a living hell. He always apologized afterward, but the damage was done”, he confessed softly.

Kara hugged him tightly, horrified. Alex wasn’t exactly loving when she first joined the Danvers, but Lex was on a league of his own.

“Anyway, the good outweighed the bad, so it wasn’t unbearable. But then, Lionel died, and he left me alone with the big bad wolf. Lex was attending college at the time, so I was left with Lillian and she didn’t bother to hold back anymore. That’s when I learned where Lex got his evil side from”, Liam explained with a heavy exhale.

“I never understood why she hated me so much, but thankfully it wasn’t long before she sent me to boarding school in Ireland. In a way she did me a favor, being in my birthplace made me feel close to my mother, so I always did my best to stay there for the holidays”, he said with a sad smile.

“After graduating, I went to MU for my undergrad and then to MIT. Meeting Sam and Jack was a balm to my soul, they became my family and that gave me the push I needed to distance myself from the Luthor name. I felt bad for Lionel, he gave me his name after all, but I had to protect my family”, he said with conviction.

“Why do you think he would harm them?”, Kara asked with wide eyes.

“Because that’s how he is. Anyone that doesn’t fit into his view of a perfect world is the enemy, non-straight people, immigrants, people of color, the list goes on. He calls himself a patriot, but the truth is that my brother is a monster, Kara”, he revealed bluntly.

“That’s why I didn’t go work at LuthorCorp; it’s not my father’s company any longer. Now, it’s just a way for Lex to spread his hateful rhetoric, in a subtle way, of course. If there is one thing the Luthors love above everything else, is a good public image but is nothing but a smokescreen they hide behind”, he finished with a grim look.

“Could we expose them? People like that shouldn’t have that kind of power”, Kara protested heatedly. LuthorCorp was one of the biggest companies in the world. A person like Lex Luthor could do a lot of damage.

“I’ve considered it but is not that easy. I can’t just make wild, if truthful, accusations. No one would believe me, and then my so-called family would squish me like a bug for my audacity. If we want to expose them, it will have to be well thought out and solid. Because if we try and fail, they will do everything in their power to destroy every weak point in their façade and our chance will be lost”, Liam shrugged helplessly, trying to make Kara understand that the Luthors are not to be trifled with.

Kara saw the logic in his words and nodded, sighing in defeat. She was expecting the usual rich people's shadiness, like tax evasion or dramatic scandals, but what Liam just told her is just horrible.

She looked up at him and kissed his jaw “Someday, Lee. Someday we will expose them for what they truly are, and you will get to carry your father’s name with pride again”.

Liam smiled and pressed their foreheads together, hearing the determination behind her words.

“I believe you, darling. Together, we are unstoppable”.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are getting serious between these two. They are truly getting to know each other and everything is ok. But a storm is approaching, one that no one saw coming. Liam will have to lean on Kara and all their friends to make it through the coming adversity. Don't worry though, things will work out and our lovebirds will be stronger than ever. 
> 
> I want to clarify that at this point in time, Liam doesn't know he's a blood Luthor. He considers Lionel his father because he raised him after his mother died, but he doesn't know the truth yet.
> 
> I was unable to publish the chapter on Sunday, so I made it a long one to make it up to you guys. As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave your comments below.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. Did you like it? Should I continue? leave your comments below! :P


End file.
